Naruto Uchiha
by Overcharge.v420
Summary: What happens if Naruto was born into the Uchiha clan? Join our favourite Ninja in an [AU] journey that pushes our hero to his limit. NaruFu (idk which character to put for Sasuke so its undecided for now) !RinneganNaruto !BrotherlikeSasuke
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uchiha Chapter One:

It was a very tense night for the Village hidden in the leaves, their Jinchuriki was about to give birth, to her son. Many people knew that the seal keeping the beast inside of her would weaken, some thought that the beast would break free, but it didn't. Out of a Kushima Uzumaki, the new mother popped out Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. This boy had black hair, like his father, one blue eye like his mother and a black eye like his father. Nobody had died, everything was okay, for now…

Seven years later

A black-haired boy runs down the streets of the Uchiha compound, smiles on everyone's faces. The boy was so happy that he closed his eyes while running, laughter echoing from different members of the Uchiha clan. Then the boy hit something solid. "Owwww, what did I run into" the boy says as he opens his eyes, he looks up to see a person.

"Now now, Naruto what has your father said about running with your eyes closed" the person questions.

"Since when did your stomach get so hard Itachi-san?" Naruto replies while rubbing his forehead.

"I'll tell you later, besides I'm pretty sure Sasuke is waiting to train with you" Itachi states with a cheeky grin on his face, then he gestures for Naruto to get up. The young Uchiha stands up and they both start to walk to the Uchiha training grounds.

Soon after meeting up with each other Naruto and Itachi find Sasuke waiting for them, with a grin on his face "What took you guys so long? I've been waiting here for ages".

"Sorry Sasuke-san, mum made me do some chores before I went out to train" Naruto replies while scratching his back, right on the spot where the Uchiha crest is, on his black shirt.

"Well, I don't think we should waste much more time, I have a mission to go on" Itachi states while setting up some targets. He then tells the boys to practice their shuriken throwing. Hours later Itachi leaves for his mission but the two Uchiha stay, pushing themselves to the limit. There was noting in the world, no the universe that could break the bond that these two boys had.

For the next few weeks the boys trained until they could not move, easily mastering the basics of Shuriken throwing, Kunai throwing and to some degree, the Uchiha Taijutsu style. But one thing was missing, the presence of Sasuke's older brother. Everyday the older boy grew more distant from his younger pupils and his clan. Then tragedy struck at night time….

The two Uchiha cousins walked down the empty streets of the Uchiha compound.

"Hey Nauto, is it somebody's birthday today?" Sasuke asks without a care in the world

"Well, dad's birthday isn't until next week, maybe its an early birthday part, NO WAIT!" Naruto says with a small grin on his face

"What is it?" Sasuke asks with some sort of glow in his eyes

"Dad's birthday is Today! It's definitely a surprise party" Naruto says then starts to run towards his house.

"I'll meet you in five, I have to put my ninja gear away" Sasuke says as he runs in a different direction

It took no longer than 2 minutes for Naruto to run to his house, he opened the door, and rushed into the living room where he saw his parents. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD!" Naruto shouts, there was no response. He decided to turn on the lights for the house where he saw a sight he wouldn't forget. Bodies everywhere with their eyes missing, blood splattered all over the walls, Naruto's dad standing there with two shuriken planted in his feet. His mother was standing there, infront of a man with a kunai to her throat. Then as his eyes met her eyes, blood began to rush out of her neck. In an instant the man behind her showed his face, well rather his mask. An orange mask with some sort of markings on it, and then in a whirlpool his mother and the man vanished.

Many emotions where going through Naruto's mind, he just stood there shocked, mouth open and completely destroyed. Then a thought came to his head, where was Sasuke? Naruto rushed out of the house and ran towards Sasuke's house. Naruto noticed something about his vision, he could see through walls in a black and white medium (Sees in black and white), well to be more precise he could see the blue Charka outline of two people. He sprinted towards these two people only to find Sasuke and Itachi.

There kneeling on the ground was Sasuke and then there was Itachi, speaking to him with a tear in his eye. Naruto ran towards the pair and then stopped beside Sasuke. "Itachi, there was a mask-"

"Enough boy, now you shall join the rest of your clan" Itachi said with such menace that it caused Naruto to start crying.

Naruto held up his hand and begged Itachi to spare him, "Please Itachi-san don't kill me, please"

There was silence in the air and then Itachi began to swing his sword, down towards Naruto aiming to cut him in half. Time began to slow and then Itachi began to fly away, even with his eyes glued shut Naruto could still see the blue chakra outline of his former sensei, his arm pulsed with blue chakra and a sphere engulfed the area, pushing Sasuke and Itachi back. The tip of Itachi's sword grazed Naruto's left side of his face. And then all went black…

AN: for those of you who are wondering who Naruto's father is, it's a real nobody… well sort of. Naruto's Dad is Teyaki Uchiha (Sasuke's uncle) which therefore makes him and Sasuke cousins.

Yes, Naruto's mum is still the Kuuybi Jinchuriki.

NOTE THAT MINATO IS STILL ALIVE!

Tune in next time to find out what happens


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 2:

There was darkness, then there was sound, many people shouting many different scientific terms. Naruto opened his eyes to see many nurses and doctors around him, he closed his eyes and slipped into a sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes, he was in a room, a hospital room. He looked to his left and saw Sasuke sitting in a chair, asleep. He then blinked and felt a stinging pain on the left side of his face. He touched it, then got a flashback…

The sword of Itachi Uchiha grazing his skin while everything flew away from Naruto.

There in that hospital room remained the last two loyal Uchiha. Naruto felt the sudden urge to walk, so he stepped outside of his bed, and began to walk. He made it about 5 steps before Sasuke woke up, they locked eyes and both started to cry. The boys suddenly found themselves crying in each other's arms. They hugged like this for about 10 minuets before the Fourth Hokage came into the room. Minato read the room and decided to walk over to the boys and then knelt next to them, the Uchiha cousins broke apart then looked at Minato with teary eyes.

"It's going to be okay boys, I am here for you" Minato says with a father like tone, professionally ignoring the shape and colour of Naruto's eyes. The boys both embraced the Hokage, crying into his cloak.

The council had decided to repair the Uchiha compound for the boys to live in. Everybody in the council knew the true purpose of the Uchiha massacre and yet nobody wanted to adopt the boys. The Fourth Hokage wanted to, but was not allowed by the council. In the end the council decided to give each of the boys an allowance to live by, they stationed an ANBU squad to watch over the remaining Uchiha. In this squad there was the Captain, Kakashi Hatake, the son of the Third Hokage Asuma Saurtobi, Hayate Gekko, Tenzo (Yamato) and Yugao Uzuki. This ANBU squad was made up of those who wanted to stay close to the leaf and the people that the Fourth Hokage trusted.

Two days after the Massacre Naruto was discharged from Konoha's hospital, a day later the funeral was held. Most members of Konoha's ninja corps were attending the Funeral, many where crying, the two survivors were not. The boys who stood next to each other stared at their clan's collective grave. The boys stood there for hours in the rain, even after many people had left. The only people that remained was the ANBU that were tasked to look over the boys and the Uchiha cousins. Eventually the boys went home.

It was only a few days later in which Naruto had his birthday. The people that came to the Uchiha compound where the Third and Fourth Hokage's and the ANBU squad that watched over the boys. Naruto got many presents, all of which he liked but wished for something more. Summed up Naruto got a pair of chakra blades from the ANBU team (like Asuma's but smaller), some Uchiha clothes and what would later become his trademark jacket. It was a full black tracksuit jacket that had the Uchiha crest on the back, the red Uzumaki clan symbol on his right shoulder and white trimmings on the loose turtle neck, ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the jacket.

From the Hokages, Naruto got some books, one on the great Dojutsu and their known abilities, another one of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto also received some scrolls which taught how to master the basics of Wind, Lightning, and Water Natures.

The weeks went by and both Uchiha isolated themselves from the rest of the Village, the only time they left the compound was for food, clothing repairs or weapons. From time to time an ANBU would make an appearance to them and teach the boys a few tricks. Some times Asuma would teach Naruto how to use his chakra blades.

Around 2 years after the massacre both Uchiha where enlisted into the academy…

_**(TIME STYLE: TIME SKIP JUTSU)**_

**AT THE UCHIHA COMPOUND **

"C'mon Sasuke, its time to head off to the Academy" Naruto says in a semi exited voice.

"Sure" Sasuke says with a slight hint of excitement

Naruto flings on his trademark black jacket, complimenting his black ANBU style pants and back ninja sandals. The Uchiha cousins walk out of the compound and head directly to the academy. Many people knew about the Uchiha massacre and sent looks of sorrow towards the boys. Sasuke didn't want those pity filled eyes, he wanted revenge. On the other hand, Naruto was grateful for the villager's concerns but didn't care in the least, all he wanted was to get powerful enough to stop this from ever occurring ever again.

The boys arrived at the Academy a little early, to avoid the Uchiha fan girls. Truth be told the boys where quite happy with each other, if you got an inside look into the Uchiha compound you could sometimes hear laughter.

The boys made their way into the academy and then their classroom. They sat in the back row and then started to talk about what they want to do in the future. If anyone was watching their conversation you could see that Naruto was happier to see Sasuke talk than anything anybody could do (AN: If that makes sense?). Not long after the boys sat down the remainder of the class came to sit down. Many girls tried to sit close to the Uchiha cousins, some even sitting on the desk that they were sitting infront of. Eventually the entire female population of the class was surrounding the Uchiha survivors.

Naruto had heard and seen enough, all the high-pitched squeals and arguments on who has the sexier eyes had gotten to him. "ENOUGH!" he screamed and the classroom went silent. "LEAVE ME AND MY COUSIN ALONE, FOR FUCKS SAKE GO AND OBSESS OVER SOMEONE ELSE!". This reaction had about zero impact on the girls as they started to talk again. Even more pissed off Naruto raised his hand and then screamed "I TOLD ALL OF YOU TO FUCK OFF, ALLMIGHTY PUSH!". A pulse of chakra pushed all the people in the class room away, even flipping some close by desks.

Everyone was either laying on the ground or shocked at this display of power. Naruto proceeded to shift his desk into the right spot before sitting back down to talk to Sasuke. "Thanks, they were getting mega annoying"

"No problems bro" Naruto replies before he starts to lean on his chair grinning. Much to the Uchiha's dismay, that display of power riled the girls up even more, they where frothing at the mouth to see what Sasuke had instore and if Naruto would show that power again. However, the girls did not crowd around the Uchiha ever again.

**AN: so like as soon as I posted ch 1 I got around 100 views, INSANE…**

**PM me with who Sasuke should end up with XD**

**Just for clarification Naruto has the Rinnegan, his eyes are now permanently in the rinnegan from and only possesses the Deva path (PUSH and PULL) and has an Anikan Skywaker scar on his face (Or boruto for the anime pureists)**

**Also this story will not follow the same mission structure as the anime, new villains maybe. **

**I'm thinking of putting the group in ANBU after the chunin exams, also PM me if you think that's a good idea**

**-O**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: At the start of the chapter Naruto and Sasuke are 9 years old, IK WTF!

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 3:

The whole class started to calm down after Naruto had shown one of his Rinnegan abilities, the girls still talked but only in whispers, Naruto caught one of the whispering conversations between Sakura Hanuro and Ino Yamakana…

"_Naruto has a small temper, he's a massive hot head"_

"_Yeah, that's kinda hot though, and plus he's super strong"_

"_mmmmm yeah, I guess you're right"_

Naruto didn't like hearing that type of conversation and was considering blasting them again but didn't due to lack of fucks to give. The obsession over the Uchiha boys didn't go away, some boys got jealous of this and gave glares towards the cousins, who simply shrugged them off. Some girls asked the Uchiha out on dates, they either said no, or just ignored them. This would continue for years to come as the boys could not escape the girl's thoughts.

_**(TIME STYLE: 2 YEAR TIME SKIP JUTSU**_)

The routine for the Uchiha boys getting to school stayed the same. Arrive early, leave late. The boys were entering their final year of their academy schooling, they were exited to say the least, they could escape from the fangirls and become powerful ninja.

The two boys sat in their usual spot, talking about how the Fourth Hokage could smash the Mizukage in a fight. The class rolled in and then Iruka sensei came in and did the normal role…

"Uchiha Naruto"

"Absent" Naruto called as most of the class laughed

"Very funny Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka responds with a cheeky grin on his face

"Sure" Sasuke responds, which causes some confusion in the class room, Naruto is just sitting there laughing

"Okay, as you know this year will hopefully be the last year you attend the academy so try and put in some effort, Nara I'm looking at you!" Iruka says with a little grin on his face, Naruto wondered what had gotten Iruka in a good mode, maybe the thing started with an S and ended with SEX.

"Anyways this year we have a new student coming in to join our village, please come in!" Iruka explains as a girl comes through the door. She has mint green hair chopped in a short but neat way, held up by an orange pin which complimented her orange eyes. Wearing a white jacket, the cropped off above her belly button, revealing some ninja mesh. She wore a short white skirt and has white ninja sandals. On top of this she had tanned skin which complimented her outfit perfectly.

The girl looked up and directly made eyes with the Rinnegan bearer, casing her to have a mild blush before she looked away. Naruto was in awe of this girl; he could only describe what he was feeling in this way (which he whispered to Sasuke) _"11/10"_

"I can see that bro" Sasuke says with a slight snicker as he points down towards my pants, I look down and then start to feel a slight shade of red flicker around my face. Naruto then looks back towards the girl, who was obviously nervous. Naruto just realised that he got his first boner, oh well he thought, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Ummmm, Hi everyone, my name id Fu Chomei and well I was from the hidden waterfall village, aaaand I hope I can mmmake lots of friends" Fu said with her hands holding each other, placed around her stomach area, while swaying from side to side.

"Thank you, Fu," Iruka says while gesturing for her sit at a desk.

Fu scanned the room and only saw two seats that were free, one that was next to a purple eyed boy and one that was next to a fat kid. She looked at the purple eyed boy who then moved closer towards his desk mate, making a seat for her. Then he gave a subtle he nod that confirmed that he wanted her to sit next to him.

Sasuke saw this kind gesture and then nudged Naruto in the ribs and whispered _"Smooth"_

As Fu walked and sat down next to Naruto a short wave of gasps echoed through the class room.

"Hey, I'm Naruto Uchiha and this emo over here is my cousin Sasuke" Naruto greets while pointing towards his cousin. Naruto's heart was beating at 100 miles an hour and honestly couldn't believe that this just happened.

"Well, you probably know, I'm Fu, nice to meet you Naruto-Kun" Fu said with a slight blush on her face.

"Alright class, today we will be testing out ninja abilities, with throwing Kunai, Shuriken, preforming a clone jutsu and a no holds barred sparring session. Let's go outside" Iruka exclaims and hurries out the door

The class hurry to the training grounds where each person practiced their skills. There was a little assessment and to nobody's surprise the Uchiha came in first and second with Naruto hitting 17/20 targets and Sasuke hitting 19/20. After that part of training was done the class moved onto sparring. Sasuke was paired up with Kiba and Naruto paired up with Fu.

The Kiba-Sasuke match was short and sharp with Sasuke being the obvious victor. Then came the Naruto-Fu fight.

The two students stood about 5 metres from each other in a fighting stance, they locked eyes and then Naruto spoke "I'm going to allow you one free hit, take it now or never!"

"Sure, I'll take it!" Fu says as she rushes over to Naruto, and punches him in the face before returning to her position. Naruto only budged a bit.

The only thing that was keeping Naruto from falling down was the punched he endured from Sasuke, the boys took turns in punching each other in a successful attempt to ready themselves for battle.

"Now this is where the fun begins" Naruto says has he extends his right arm.

Fun pulls out a Kunai and starts to charge towards Naruto, who waits for the perfect time. Fu leaps into the air then Naruto pounces on his prey. "ALL MIGHTY PUSH!" Naruto shouts and Fu is sent flying back towards the crowd of academy students, then in a body flicker Naruto swaps with one of the people in the crowd (AN: Like Sasuke in Boruto, where he can switch with people and objects!) and catches Fu before pinning her down to the ground with his two chakra blades crossing over, surrounding Fu's neck.

Naruto then stands up and sheaths his blades. Then he extends a hand to help Fu off the ground, "you pack quite a punch, do you know that?". Fu accepts the hand from Naruto and then says "I can say the same about you". Somehow for the second time in the day Fu and Naruto lock eyes as he pulls her off the ground, they both blush. This magical moment is interrupted by the fan girls, "You're so powerful Naruto-Kun, and yet you're so humble too!" They squeal as Naruto's face turns from a blush to an angry face, glaring at all the fan girls. They fall silent. Then something unexpected happens…

**AN: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Yes so im churing out these chapters, this will be the third one uploaded today XD**

**-O**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: '…' = thoughts

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 4:

"Could all of you just shut up! All I hear in the class room is Sasuke this or Naruto that! AND I HAVEN'T BEEN HERE FOR MORE THAN A DAY! I can't imagine how frustrated the Uchiha feel, and the other boys in the class as well, I assume they try their hardest to put up with this fan-girl stuff" Fu exclaimed with pure rage coming out of her mouth. All of the girls stood there shocked, then Ino decided to run her mouth…

"You said it yourself you have only been here for a day bitch! You come into our class room and start to seduce our boys like the whore you are! Worst of all you hit Naruto in the face, what kind of Ninja does that? Why don't you crawl back to the hidden waterfall before I force you to crawl to that shithole!"

Tears began to flow from Fu's eyes, she then ran away somewhere. Naruto is standing there shocked by what just happened, all the boys were, even Iruka Sensei. Naruto looks down to the ground and clenches his fists, then eyes Ino flaring of some killing intent…

"A smart Ninja takes the free hit dick-breath" Naruto says as Ino begins to shake. "I'm sure that all the boys could agree with Fu, that your fan-girl-ing is fucking annoying, you made the only normal person here piss off, good job Ino" Naruto then raises his right hand and then calls out "ALLMIGHTY PULL" as Ino comes flying towards Naruto. Naruto then grabs her shirt and then looks her dead in the eye and whispers _"Do that again, to anyone and I will throw you off Hokage mountain without a single ounce of regret"_. Naruto then drops Ino, who falls to her knees shaken to her core.

"Iruka Sensei, I'm going to go get my friend, I'm sure that you understand" Naruto says while he bolts off into the distance.

'Why are girls so mean to other girls, why did they have to pick on Fu like that, the one chick I kinda like and somehow the world fucks me over by sending Ino to verbally abuse her. This is not fun'

Naruto is running through the streets of Konoha and notices that his guardian ANBU are following him, he decides to enlist their help. He stops and swaps places with one of the ANBU, where he stands next to another. "ANBU, do you know where that Mint haired girl went?"

In a neutral tone the ANBU replies "No, but I am more than willing to help you"

"Good, then let's start" Naruto replies with a foxy grin.

The ANBU that Naruto swapped with Joins the two and together they search for Fu. After 30 minuets of searching they find her location, on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. Naruto thanks the ANBU and then approaches Fu alone.

She sits there, crying in the foetal position. Fu then feels a warm hand on her shoulder, she lifts her head up to see Naruto crouching there with a cheesey grin on his face. Fu then snickers a little surprised by Naruto's over expressed grin. He then gently asks "Are you feeling better after your little run? it took the ANBU 30 minuets to find you, and that's pretty good in my books"

Fu, just looks at Naruto's face, she sees it change from a smile to a genuine caring look. She smiled with tears in her eyes. Naruto took this as a yes and then started to speak "Look, I'm going to be honest here, when I first saw you, I decided to be nice to you caus you look super pretty. But then after the training session I can see that well, you're more than just a pretty face"

Fu blushes at Naruto's comment, she doesn't know what to think, _'he was only being kind to me because of my looks, but now he sees much more than a pretty face, well I mean he is pretty good looking for a bo- WHAT I'm 11 turning 12 in a month I shouldn't be thinking about this. Anyways he is very kind, not like those from my village.'_

"Thank you, Naruto" Fu says with tears slowly dropping from her eyes. Then she hugs Naruto.

Surprised by the turn of events Naruto decides to embrace the hug, holding her as she cried into his jacket. "Hey, stop crying into my jacket, the thing's expensive ya know"

Fu looks up at Naruto with red cheeks and normal eyes and says "Sorry"

"It's okay, just next time the girls do something like this, call me, well caus…" Naruto trailed off

Soon after this touching moment the duo embark on their short trip to the Academy. They enter the classroom to see everyone sitting there, somewhere relived to see Fu others to see Naruto. They both sit down and Iruka continues to teach about the History of Konohamaru.

_**(Time Style: Time Skip + Time Recap Jutsu)**_

The rest of the year went on smoothly, of course the fan girls didn't stop being fan girls. Fu formed a genuine bond with Naruto and a somewhat stable one with Sasuke, often the trio teamed up in group activities. Eventually the ANBU watch team was disbanded, leaving the last two Uchiha to protect themselves. Naruto, Sasuke and Fu all pushed each other to their limits and all easily passed their exams. Now the trio are going to find out their future teams…

Iruka sensei starts to read out the teams selected by the Hokage "Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Amakichi and Shikimaru Nara, your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Saurtobi

Team 8 will be Sakura Hanuro, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka and your sensei will be Kuernai Yuhi

Team 7 will be Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha and Fu Chomei, your sensei will be Aoba Yamashiro"

(AN: For those of you who don't know who Aoba is, he is the guy in the sunglasses that accompanies Naruto in the Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown, where Naruto and Killer Bee are on a giant turtle and Naruto learns how to control the Kuuybi's powers. Plus, he is a Special jonin for a powerful group. wiki/Aoba_Yamashiro)

As the teams find their Sensei a man with sunglasses approaches the newly formed team 7.

"Yo, My name is Aoba Yamashiro, but please call me Aoba. If you wanna be formal call me Aoba Sensei. I am a Tokubetsu Jonin who has completed over 100 A rank missions and 3 S rank. Now I assume that you all want to do exiting Ninja missions straight off the bat, and well in three days we will be doing one, but you have to work for it. In order to achieve this goal, you will need to learn this B-Rank jutsu called the Shadow clone Jutsu. Any questions?"

There were no questions, soon after meeting their new Sensei, Team 7 all learnt and mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Sasuke being able to produce 60 shadow clones at his max, Naruto being able to produce 150 and Fu being able to produce well over a thousand. After learning the jutsu Team 7 completed 30 D rank missions in one afternoon.

For the next two days the team worked on their team combinations, the team eventually came up with a team attack called the _ALLMIGHTY PULL OF FLAMES_. In this combination Naruto would pull the enemy(s) using his special jutsu, then Sasuke would conjure up a grand fire ball and aim it at the enemy while Fu would use her wind release to spell out a great breakthrough, which tripled the size and damage and splash range of the fireball.

Team Seven stood infront of the Fourth Hokage and Iruka, they asked for a C-ranked mission, and well they got one…

**AN:**

**I looked up on narutopedia and found that Fu doesn't have an affinity, in this case im just making up that she has a wind affinity. Sasuke has a lighting affinity but doesn't know about it, that's why he uses fire style. And well with Naruto, he has the Rinnegan so he wins XD**

**For the Sasuke pair I was either thinking about Tenten ot Temenari caus why not :)**

**And for those who are wondering why I chose Aoba for their Sensei: To me I felt like Team 7 needed a laid back jonin that also wants to accelerate their growth in becoming a Ninja. Aoba also plays a MAJOR part in one of team 7's genin's development, mainly because of his major role in the Chunin exam arc, which will be the next one, after the C rank mission.**

**Anyways love the support, keep reading my shit and feel free to PM for any ideas that could be put into the story!**

**-O**


	5. Chapter 5

'…' = Thoughts

"_words" = whispers_

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 5:

Team 7 stood there, in the mission office next to the Fourth Hokage and Iruka.

"Team 7, your mission is to escort a low ranked feudal lord to Konoha from a nearby settlement, do you accept"

'This isn't really a C-rank mission, but since the lord has made it one, I suppose it will be fine' Aoba thought to himself. He looks towards his genin team, they all nod. "We accept" Aoba confirms

"Good, you will have to go to the village of Fukuoka and pick him up from the ministry, good luck!" Iruka says before signalling for the team to leave

As team 7 left the building Aoba told them to pack for a 3-day trip with some downtime material. Within 30 minuets of leaving the mission office the genin team met their jonin sensei at the main gate of Konoha. Soon they left, at a ninja's pace it took around 5 hours to get to the village. Once in the village the ninja made their way to the fire ministry and found a big rotund man sitting on a chair that was barely holding his weight. The fat man began to speak "Hello Ninja I am Lord Ozai, I suppose you are here to escort me to Konoha?"

"Yes, we are here to escort you to the Village Hidden in the Leaves" Aoba says in a fairly respectful tone

"Okay, I know of you Jonin Aoba, but whom may your companions be?" The lord asked,

"I'm Naruto Uchiha" Naruto says with a fairly energetic tone, pointing his thumb to himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Fu Chomei" Fu says with the same attitude as Naruto,

"Well, well, I have two of the Famous Uchiha clan protecting me, I'm sure I will be safe" Ozai expresses "well we better get going, I don't want to leave the Hokage waiting". Ozai attempts to get up and eventually does, this is followed by a crack in the chair he was sitting in. The feudal lord then proceeds to step into his man carried chariot, which had about 12 men to carry it. So, within a day of leaving Konoha the team had already completed 50% of their mission. At sundown the party decided to stop and camp, this was quite surprising for the Ninja as they thought the Feudal lord hated the outdoors. That day Team 7 learnt a lesson that would serve them well in the future, appearances can be deceiving. As the night progressed each of the ninja took turns to watch over the party, naturally Aoba had the most shifts due to his experience.

As morning approached Aoba woke his team, at the start they where confused, then Aoba explained why they were woken from their slumber.

"_Team, there are bandits approaching, it is your job to dispel these fools. If things get ugly I will step in"_

The entire team nodded and got ready for their first battle. They formed a triangle around the party with Aoba in the middle observing all. The air was tense, then 3 people stepped out of the woods, followed by 9 more, in total there where 3 bandits on each side of the triangle. What the genin didn't know was that there were around 24 more bandits hiding in the trees, the leader of which was a chunin level missing ninja.

(AN: The fight scene will be told from Naruto's perspective)

I stand, eyeing off the three bandits, they look to be around the age of 20, each holding a knife. Sasuke and Fu also have opponents which are similar to me, I should end this quick.

One of the bandits start to yell "Give us the lord brat! And you can walk away!"

I never really been in a verbal stand off before, so I should anger the enemy, then cut him down. I put my hands up and then start to speak "Okay, you win come on, get this done quickly". The bandits start to run at me, "Brat what fun would this be if we didn't get a fight out of it?"

"You shouldn't have come here looking for a fight" I say in slightly agitated voice. The bandits where closing in, I angle my right hand towards the bandits. I activate my Rinnegan, I see the chakra flowing from the bandits, and the ones hidden in the forest. I'm going to unleash my full power on these bandits, hopefully hitting some in the forest.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" I yell, as the chakra explodes from my hand. The bandits are sent flying back. The force from my attack made a crack in the trees that were closest to the blast, however none of the other bandits where affected. I notice the chakra from the three bandits that I attacked, started to fade. I deactivate my Dojutsu, and look at the bandits, one was slumped against a tree, the other twisted in an inhumane way and the third, had a tree branch impaling him in the stomach. All were dead.

I suddenly feel sick, looking at these dead men shook me to my core, then I vomited. I kneel there on all fours, crying. I see more bandits approaching, about 10 of them are charging me, instinctively I activate my rinnegan again, stand up with tears still flowing from my eyes and raise my arm. "LEAVE ME ALONE" I shout and a unleash an almighty push, sending the group flying into the forest, killing most of them and knocking out the rest.

Thoughts of the bandit's family run through my head, how disappointed they would be, how sad they would be. I scream and cry at the same time looking at my hands, these hands have killed men, grown men!

With tears not affecting my vison I look over at Fu, she is being overwhelmed with 5 bandits. I look at Sasuke who is toying with them. I knew what I had to do…

**AN:**

**OOOO a cliff hanger, **

**Cheers for the good review BeastyD22**

**And for the other, rather long view… its an AU where I make the rules, sorry if that doesn't fit your view of MY AU, :)**

**-O**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 6:

Naruto had just killed, not one, not two but 10 men, and knocked out 3 with two attacks. Our hero is now running towards his teammate, Fu, not in the best mental state. Naruto was running on emotions, attempting to cling onto his humanity by saving his teammate.

Fu was being circled by the 5 bandits, 2 more had come to reinforce the original three. Slowly the crept closed to Fu. With her heart beating and emotions taking over her rational decision-making process, she leapt towards one of the bandits to knock him down, with one swift punch the man fell. The bandits looked at her with fear, Fu then looked down at the hand she punched the man with, it held a bloody kunai. Fu then quickly looked back down at the man she had just punched, he had a giant cut across his mouth (AN: Like the joker from the dark knight), which was deep enough to cut the back of his throat. Fu just watched in horror as the bandit choked to death on his own blood. Unable to move, Fu waited for the bandits to strike her down. With tears running down her face she had accepted her fate. Then suddenly she was infront an open space, still in the battle field but not near the bandits, she fell onto her knees and began to throw up.

Naruto knew that he couldn't make it to Fu in time, not by running. In an instant Naruto used his Dojutsu ability to bend space to switch with Fu. As soon as he had switched places Naruto drew his chakra blades. **10** The bandits just looked at Naruto with confusion,**9** wondering how the boy just switched places with the girl. **8 **Then in a somewhat unfazed manner the rinnegan bearer leapt towards the remaining 4 bandits, **7 **slicing one's eyes with his blade. **6** The black-haired boy then spring boarded off his victim** 5** and landed on a different bandit,**4** stabbing both blades into his head. **3 **Naruto then removed his blades and leapt to a spot infront of the bandits. **2 **The bandits raised their knifes in unison, for a final blow,** 1**. Naruto raised his right hand, **0**. What followed was compete destruction, Naruto had released an almighty push that devastated the remaining bandits. They flew into the air, knocking their heads on tree branches and falling unconscious.

Fu looked at Naruto, still with tears in her eyes. She just saw her first friend, her first crush, completely destroy 4 bandits, killing one and leaving 3 for dead in an unconscious state. She didn't know what to think of this.

This battle had turned out to be a bloodbath, the only guardian that didn't kill was Sasuke. Aoba sensei had finished off the stragglers. Naruto and Fu remained quite throughout the rest of the mission. In 5 hours, the team had reached the gates of Konoha, all members where relieved to see this sight. Once inside the village the ANBU escorted Ozai to the Hokage. Aoba was left there with a half-broken team.

Aoba sighed and then looked at his team, "How about we all have dinner together, we have a lot to talk about, I'll pay", he got three head nods from all of his team. Team 7 made their way down to a BBQ restaurant, where team 10 were. All walked in and the first thing they heard was "SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN! HOW ARE YOU GUYS?"

All of Team 7 ignored Ino, Fu and Naruto had their heads down, in a slouched position. Aoba lead them to a private booth. Then he began to talk to the disheartened Team 7. "Look, I know your first kill can be upsetting, but the emotions you are feeling are completely normal, even the hardest ANBU have been through what you have been through. In this booth, what is talked about here stays here. This is a space where you can let your emotions and thoughts run wild, without judgement"

There was dead silence, then Naruto spoke up "My dad said that when I became a Ninja, he would allow me to drink, and would share drinks with me. I feel like the only way for me to loosen up is with some Sake or Asahi beers. Aoba-Sensei are you okay with this"

"Yes, I am Naruto… I'm going to by some Sake, does anyone want some apart from Naruto?"

"Isn't that Illegal?" Fu expressed in a sad tone,

"Actually, when you get a headband, the state recognises you as adults, so yes" Aoba responds

"I'll have some too" Sasuke spoke up, quickly followed by Fu's "Same here"

Aoba left the booth to order, there was an awkward silence. Naruto broke this with tears, and then "I'm sorry Fu, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you quick enough, then you wouldn't have to feel the pain"

Surprised by this statement Fu puts her hand on Naruto's shoulder and then speaks "It's my fault for getting cornered, don't blame yourself for my mistakes.

Sasuke then put his hand on Naruto's other shoulder, "I know how you're feeling bro, I told Aoba not to tell you this but I killed today as well, I just didn't want to be seen as a Ninja who results to lethal means all the time."

"T-Thanks guys, I appreciate the support" Naruto sniffles and then looks at Fu, then Sasuke. "I know that I am still human because I feel this, this regret. I promise to become strong, strong enough to stop either of you from killing. That will be my burden"

"You don't get it silly, we're a team, killing is a team burden" Fu says bluntly but with a slight smile on her face.

Aoba then walks in with a GIANT tray of meat and 2 bottles of Sake. He then speaks with a motivational tone "I never expected to have a team so strong that they could hold off 30 bandits, I am glad that I have been given the privilege to spend time with each of you, spend your first times with you. Through thick and thin, I believe that you guys have the ability to become the greatest team in Leaf history, even greater than the Sanin." Aoba then pours sake into four cups and hands it to each of his team members. "To each of my comrades, to the greatest team in the history, the Sanda Buntai (AN: Thunder squad in Japanese)!" Aoba raised his cup which is met by three others. They drink, with three of the four drinkers coughing violently after their first big chug.

Aoba laughs hysterically before re-filling each of their cups. For hours the team drink and eat BBQ. Discussing how Naruto could propel himself to the moon with his almighty push. As things start to get more intimate and serious, Fu had slowly made her way across the booth towards Naruto. Eventually Sasuke was giving a big speech and it ended with a big "…I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

Aoba broke a smile that was from the depths of his heart. Naruto responded with a "I KNOW YA DO BRO!", Fu giggled a bit and then said thank you and hit Sasuke with a you too! Fu then felt a little bit dizzy and slowly rested her head against Naruto's shoulder, of which Naruto did not mind. Having his first crush snuggle up to him was almost like a dream come true.

Aoba then finished off the last bottle of Sake and decided to play spin the bottle, truth or dare edition with his Team. The bottle landed on Sasuke first, who opted for truth. He was asked who his first crush was, almost with a foul taste he muttered out Kuernai, a jonin who watched over team 8.

The next turn was in action, and it landed on Fu, Sasuke then asked her what her biggest secret was.

In a proud manner she yelled "I AM THE SEVEN TAILS JINCHURIKI!", this caused everyone in the restaurant to fall silent and look at her, all except Aoba who knew this. "I shouldn't have said that, I really shouldn't have said that" Fu says as she breaks into tears. All the looks that the people gave her reminded her of the waterfall village, in an instant she ran out of the restaurant, quickly followed by Naruto.

Sasuke and Aoba remained in the booth, Sasuke glanced at Aoba who had recently fallen asleep. In an un-Sasuke like manner he stood and walked into the middle of the restaurant and then proceeded to lecture everyone. "JUST BECAUSE SHE HAS A BEAST INSIDE OF HER IT DOSEN'T MAKE HER ONE! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF HOW YOU TREATED THIS GIRL, SHE IS MY COMRADE AND I WILL EASLIY DEFEND HER FROM YOUR PRIMATIVE VIEWS!"

The tension in the restaurant was high, to say the least…

Naruto followed Fu outside the restaurant, just as she was about to bolt Naruto had grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a hug. Naruto was about a head taller than Fu, and really noticed this when her face was buried in his somewhat muscular chest. She started to cry into his chest, she then wrapped her hands around him, squeezing him just to satisfy her quench for loving attention. After about a minuet of crying she looked up to see Naruto's purple rinnegan eyes looking at her. Naruto then spoke in a tender tone "Look Fu, I don't care that you have a beast inside of you, just because a building has a bomb in it, it doesn't mean that the building is a bomb."

There was silence, Fu then closed her eyes.

Naruto Saw Fu closing her eyes, and didn't think much of it. It was her next move that caught the blackhead off guard. He felt a soft, warm and somewhat wet presence on his lips. If it weren't for the Sake, Naruto would have pulled away, but he embraced the kiss.

Fu just acted on instinct, on what her hormones had told her to do. This moment was magical for both teens…

After his lecture Sasuke had proceeded to walk out of the restaurant, he saw Naruto and Fu kissing and made a direct 180 turn and headed back into the restaurant.

Naruto's tongue then proceeded to massage Fu's lips, which opened allowing his tongue to explore all of her mouth. Both of the teens' tongues wrestled for supremacy for a minute. Fu then broke the kiss for air.

She looked Naruto in the eyes. Fu then began to cuddle Naruto again, giggling into his shirt. Naruto then took Fu's hand and walked back into the restaurant, where there were no glares. The rest of the night went smoothly, Naruto walked Fu home…

**AN:**

**LONG CHAPTER ^^^**

**I'm planning on doing a major time skip within the next time chapters, don't know when but ill let you know the chapter before.**

**The next chapter will be the start of the Chunin exams arc**

**I'm not to sure if Fu will meet Yuigito, maybe in the exam arc? nah not then caus the cloud hates the leaf, but in a different arc, maybe**

**SasuTema or SasuTen or SasuSaku or SasuIno ?**

**SO MANY OPTIONS**

**Literally forgot who Sakura was when writing the ship possibilities part XD**

**This may surprise some of you but I'm going to have the Akatsuki be mercenaries in this fanfic, but they won't harvest the Jinchuriki, they will just be OP MF's that come in for a later arc**

**ALSO, there will be no lemon, not untill after the time skip caus THEY'RE 13 DUDE! **

**Till Next time **

**-O**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 7:

Naruto woke up, he felt a warm presence next to him. He opened his eyes to see his team mate, and brother cuddling him. "AAHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he jumped out of the bed. Sasuke awoke to his cousin screaming, he looked at his position and then screamed as well. Both boys jumped to opposite sides of the room. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Nobody from team 7 remembered what happened after Naruto accepted Fu, not even Fu.

**(Time Style: Time Skip Jutsu)**

2 months later team 7 were preparing for the upcoming Chunin exams. The team had completed 37 D rank missions, 3 C rank and 5 B Rank missions. Each team member (apart from Aoba) had received their B-Class Ninja ranking.

The team were walking down a pathway, the Third Hokage's grandson Konohamaru had just run past the team, being chased by his friends. They noticed two un-familiar faces, one had purple face paint and was covered by a hood, the other was a semi tall blond. Sasuke then whispered in my ear _"11/10"_, and then louder than he expected Naruto said "Yeah she is"

The blonde immediately knew that the two were talking about her and a little blush covered her face, but then she responded in an unforeseen manner, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?"

Both boys looked at each other and then shrugged, Naruto spoke "Do you have a name?"

The boy in the face paint then started to shout, "Leave my sister alone or you're gonna have to deal with me!"

Sasuke laughed and Naruto then stepped towards the boy emitting some Killing Intent, "This is my village, don't raise your voice to your hosts"

The boy isn't fazed by this and continues to stare at Naruto, then the before mentions Uchiha broke a smile. "It's glad to see that some people have some balls, young lady I'm sorry for my actions. I am Naruto Uchiha" he says as he extends a hand. Confused the boy shakes Naruto's hand. "I'm Konkuro and this is my sister Temari"

"Well, this is my cousin Sasuke, and my best friend Fu. Together we are Konoha's team 7" Naruto says before detecting a third chakra signature. Naruto activates his rinnegan and then looks for this signature, he sees it in the tree, red and blue chakra flowing throughout the body. Naruto then asks "Who is your friend here, Konkuro? As he points to the tree where this boy was stationed.

"He's my kid brother, Garra" Konkuro says as he retracts his hand.

Garra then drops down from the tree and looks Naruto directly in the eyes, somewhat scaring Naruto, Garra then signals for the rest of his team to follow.

Temari then speaks "sorry, but we have to leave because the chunin exams start soon"

Naruto's face then goes red, "WAIT! Are the exams today?"

Sasuke sighs and Fu giggles and responds to Naruto's question "Yes, but only the written part"

"OH, SHIT WE GOTTA GO!" Naruto screams as he runs to the chunin exam hall.

**In the exam building, outside the real room**

Naruto had a plan; he knew that the first part was a written component he knew that Fu was smart enough to do the test on her own, Sasuke could use his sharingan, that left Naruto.

-Flashback-

"Shadow Clone Jutsu", Naruto and his 5 clones circled Aoba. Aoba kicked away the original Naruto, sending him flying into the tree. Naruto accidently activated his rinnegan and well, he was back infront of Aoba-Sensei, eventually Naruto was kicked in the face and he awoke in the same position he was in 30 seconds, before his 'teleportation'. Naruto decided to send another shadow clone to attack, his vison was from the clone's perspective, Naruto deactivated his rinnegan and his normal vison returned

-End Flash Back-

Naruto kicked open the door and threw two smoke bombs, filling the entryway with smoke, he had made a shadow clone, which climbed into the roof (which had small removeable plates). Naruto and Team 7 walked into the exam hall with a grand entrance, making themselves look somewhat cool. After they entered everyone was staring at them, some killer intent (KI) was felt. Reading the room, Naruto drew out his chakra blade, twirled it around his finger and then slammed it into the closest table. "I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI UCHIHA! I AM HERE TO BEAT ALL OF YOU AND BECOME THE WINNER OF THIS CHUNIN EXAMS! IF ANY OF YOU ATTEMPT TO HURT ME OR MY COMRADES YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Naruto then pulls out his blade and sheaths it, he then looks across the room producing as much KI as he could, freezing some genin. The room was silent enough that you could hear a pin drop.

Then something worst than the sound of death was heard, Uchiha fan girls.

"NARUTO-KUN THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Ino squeals.

The room starts to lighten up a little bit. Then a man whit a black trench coat and scars on his face comes into the room. He walks over to the desk and everyone finds their respective seats. He then speaks "I am Ibiki Morino, your Proctor, if any of you are caught cheating you will be failed, begin!"

The room was silent, people started to write, Naruto was just relaxing, then he sensed that Sakura had finished writing he activated his rinnegan. The clone that was hidden in the roof focused on Sakura's paper and Naruto copied word for word. With an unknown amount of time remaining, Naruto felt bored, so he decided to write down the entire purpose of the written component in the remaining spaces.

Ibiki then spoke, many people had been removed for cheating, "The final question will be given to you shortly, you have one chance to leave, if you fail this question you can NEVER become a Chunin ever!"

The room was filled with shock, at least half the room left, leaving 15 teams. Naruto feeling a bit cramped stood up and stretched, he looked around and found Temari staring at him. Naruto winked which caused the sand ninja to blush, and then he looked at Ibiki. "listen here Scarface, I AIN'T LEAVING! My team has come too far to fail to a stupid test like this, so bring it on!"

The speech that Naruto had just given was like a rally speech, everyone in the room remained in their seats, then Ibiki spoke…

"You've got balls kid, I like you…. By the way you all pass"

A collective sigh of relief was release from all, but Shikimaru, who was asleep.

Then in an instant a purple haired Jonin entered the room, and spoke with authority. "Listen here brats, meet me at 7:00 AM at training ground 44, if you are late, it's your fault"

Silence filled the room; some people froze due to the KI coming from the Jonin

The Jonin spoke again "By the way my name is Anko"

Anko left the room with Ibiki, the room let out another collective sigh of relief. All the teams re-united and left. Team 7 went to BBQ, where they found team 10 with their sensei, and Aoba. Both teams relaxed at the BBQ, awaiting the storm that was about to come.

**AN:**

**Lara5170: **

**Interesting but I am confused by a number of things. The Jinchuriki is killed? Did the kyubi reform somewhere else? Naruto uses his rinnegan abilities in class and to show off? Why would they give a nobody the last 2 Uchiha and not the only other person with a sharingan? The Fu thing, feels out of place**

**ANS:**

**Well as far as I know the Jinchuriki is still alive, or Obito/Madara has taken the Kuybi's chakra and put it into the Demonic Statue of the Outer path. OR BOTH OOOOOO**

**Yes Naruto has used his rinnegan abilities in class, not to show off tho, rather to push people away.**

**Aoba is a Tokubetsu Jonin, so he is somebody. The Fourth Hokage does stuff for a reason, maybe because he can actually teach a team, well better than Kakashi?**

**What about the Fu thing feels out of place, that she came to Konoha? Ye I guess but all will be revealed shorty-maybe**

**Sorry for the boring ass chapter, needed to get this out of the way, the next will be interesting… I hope**

**Until next time**

**-O**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 8:

* * *

All the genin gathered at training ground 44 at 6:59 AM. Everyone was tired, some where scared of the new proctor. Team 7 were annoyed that they had to wake up early, and the pestering fan girls didn't help the two Uchiha. The time turned to 7:00 AM and Anko appeared in a body flicker. "Okay listen up, I don't like to repeat myself

Three-man teams are given either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll (before entering the forest. They then have five days for the entire team to reach the building in the centre of the forest with one of each scroll in their possession; how they acquire the other scroll is up to you. Now before you go, I will hand out a form, if you want to become a chunin you have to sign this." Anko then begins to hand out the forms, after she finishes she begins to talk again "I forgot to mention you are NOT to open the scrolls unless you are in the tower… once you have signed the forms get a team rep to go and hand in the forms, then you will receive your scroll"

Once team 7 had finished signing their scrolls, they nominated Sasuke to obtain the scroll. So, the Uchiha went to the booth where the scrolls were being handed out. A minuet later Sasuke returned with nothing? Sasuke signalled for the team to huddle, and they did. Sasuke then whispered _"we have a heaven scroll, as far as I know we should aim to beat this stage quickly due to the large outlying factors"_ The rest of team 7 nodded in agreement.

Soon the teams were positioned at their respective gates, a signal was given and the gates to training ground 44 opened. Team 7 sprinted into action. About 30 minuets into the exam our heroes had found a team with an earth scroll, how you may ask? All of team 7 sent out shadow clones to scout out the area, one of Naruto's shadow clones had been killed by the earth scroll team. Team 7 had made their way to the shadow clone's position where they found the earth scroll waiting for them. Team 7 is about 30 metres away from the scroll.

"It's a trap" Fu says

"Obviously" Sasuke agrees

"Well I can get it" Naruto says

"How?" Sasuke and Fu ask at the same time

"Just watch younglings" Naruto says as he extends his right hand. "ALMIGHTY PULL" Naruto whispers and just like that, the scroll came flying towards the team. Immediately explosions erupted from the ground and the now Sand Ninja team pounced next to team 7, landing about 10 meters infront them. (AN: This is not Garra's team, yes there were other Suna teams).

"Give us the scrolls and you can live" one said, **5**

"That's a pretty shitty bluff" Sasuke counters, **4**

"It's not a bluff, **3**, This is your last chance" the same ninja says while drawing his Kunai** 3**

Naruto then puts the scroll in his ninja pack, next to the heaven scroll, **2**

Naruto then raises his right hand as he says "You know what to do"** 1**

Sasuke then makes the hand signs for a grand fire ball while Fu makes hand signs for great breakthrough. **"ZERO"** Naruto shouts as chakra is pulled towards his right hand, the Suna team are pulled towards Naruto. With this force pulling them the Suna team notice that to their right there is a giant fireball heading their way, and to their left a fairly visible gust of wind. The wind and fire Ninjutsus collide with each other and the Suna team, completely obliterating them. Team 7 looked at the charred remains of the sand team. "It's the first time that we have actually used that on a real target, it's devastating" Fu explained

"Well, there isn't much time, well there is but I'd rather be in the tower than down in this mess, so let's get moving" Naruto says.

The team starts to sprint towards the tower. After 3 hours of running the team decides on a break. Surprisingly nobody needed to go to the bathroom. The team were sitting there, quietly until one of Fu's clones (That were acting as sentry's) was destroyed, by a grass ninja. Soon the ninja came infront of the team.

The grass ninja eyed the team, releasing a huge amount of KI. All of team 7 froze , each saw their death that would take place in the next few seconds, limbs being torn apart. Then each of their visions went black, echoing with an evil laughter. All of team 7 were shook, unable to move.

"W-What i-is this?" Naruto says

"I-I can't move" Sasuke injects

"It's what I call Killer intent, I'm sure you have heard of it, even used it" the Grass ninja says calmly

"i-I won't let you kill me" Naruto shouts, slowly moving his right hand up

"Oh, I'm not here to kill you, rather play with you" the grass ninja says while licking her lips

Naruto's right arm now fully extended, "GO AWAY!" he shouts as he releases chakra out of his hand, pushing the ninja far away. The killing intent fades and Sasuke then proceeds to throw up. Fu is still standing there shaking.

"C'mon we have to get to the tower, before that thing gets to us again!" Naruto says in an attempt to rally his team.

"Sorry kid, but its going to take more than that to keep me away from you" the grass ninja says

Sasuke looks at the ninja, shocked. The grass ninja then lunges at the sharingan user. Time begins to slow down, for Sasuke. He feels, calmer, more focused.

Naruto realises that its too late, he can't get to Sasuke, he will die.

CRUNCH

Sasuke screams out in pain as the grass ninja bites him in the neck. "Now, when you want power, come to me Sasuke" The ninja says

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?**" Naruto says, with red rinnegan eyes.

* * *

**AN:**

**Rather short chapter, sorry :)**

**Hey sorry for the delay, doing exams atm **

**Cliff-hanger again**

**Thanks for all the support and I will see you next time**

**-O**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 9:

* * *

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM**" Naruto screams as his rinnegan eyes turn red.

The grass ninja stands up and looks at Naruto, somewhat in shock. "My my, I wasn't expecting this"

Fu, unsure on what is going on is frozen in fear.

"**I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE!**" Naruto screams, his teeth begin to grow and his nails become sharper.

"Well, I gave him a little bite, that's all!" The grass ninja explains, while coking his head to the left.

"**YOU'RE GONNA DIE FOR THAT**" Naruto shouts as he leaps towards the ninja, with such speed that the grass ninja had no time to react. Naruto then plunged his teeth into the ninja, ripping her throat apart. The ninja stumbled back and then grinned.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me brat" the grass ninja laughs

"**I WASN'T FINISHED, YA KNOW!**" Naruto screams as he raises his right hand while pulling out his chakra blade with his left. "**NOW DIE!**" the demonic Naruto shouts as he uses the deva path to pull the grass ninja towards him. In a swift motion the rinnegan boy slashes at the ninja's head, causing it to slice open. Then snakes begin to dissipate from the ninja, A SNAKE CLONE? **10**

"I'm quite impressed little boy, mind telling me your name?" **9**

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI-UCHIHA, THAT IS WHO IS GOING TO KILL YOU!**" **8**

"Well, not today at least" **7**

"**I HAVE A TENDECY TO NOT LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE THINK**" Naruto lied, **6**

"We have a fighter and a talker **(5)** Mixed into one, how wonderful" **4**

"**WHO ARE YOU?**" Naruto asked **3**

"Well, my real name is Orochimaru, **2**, the S ranked missing Ninja"** 1**

"**Too bad, because you are out of time**" Naruto says as he raised his right hand, equipped with dual chakra blades

"what do you mean?" Orochimaru asked

"**ZERO!**" Naruto screams as Orochimaru starts to be pulled towards him. Naruto lunges at Orochimaru, infusing the chakra blades with red chakra. In an instant Naruto cuts Orochimaru with is blades, creating an X pattern across Orochimaru's body. The cuts are so deep that they reach the other side, creating four different parts of Orochimaru.

Seconds pass and then laughter erupts from the snake's severed head, then through the mouth another fully healed Orochimaru climbs out. "You got me there little one, good job. Now I must really be going, thanks for the fun time" and then Orochimaru disappears in a body flicker.

Naruto's eyes become purple again and he starts to tear up, "COME BACK YOU COWARD!", "FU HOW COME YOU DIDN'T HELP!" Naruto turns his head to find a sound ninja holding a kunai against her throat.

"Give me your scrolls or she dies" the sound ninja says

Naruto grunts then raised his right hand and then begins to speak, "Sorry for this Fu… ZERO!" the sound ninja and Fu come rocketing towards Naruto, he then steps to the side and winds up a right-handed punch. CRUNCH! Naruto's hand makes contact with the Sound Ninja's jaw instantly breaking it. Naruto turns his head to see Fu standing up. "Let's get to the tower" they both say.

* * *

The journey was a long and silent one, leaving all of team 7 either unconscious or quiet. The team arrived at the tower and tossed the scrolls open only to find Iruka Sensei appear out of them.

"Congrats team you have made it past the forest of death, please follow me" Iruka says while he gestures for the team to follow. Soon the team made its way to the waiting arena where they only found the Suna team waiting. Naruto lays Sasuke down and checks on him. "Sasuke we're here, we made it past the second stage" Naruto says while clicking his fingers. Sasuke's eyes begin to open, and then he mutters the words "_it hurts Naruto-san_" Naruto, shocked by two things, one that Sasuke awoke to his ordinary method and two that he called him, Naruto-san. "I'll get a medical ninja, okay, you just stay put" Naruto says with a smile on his face.

Naruto came back with a medical ninja, who had a look at Sasuke's neck. "That's no bite mark, I'm sorry but I can't help, you need a seal master for this one"

"Who in the village is a seal master?" Naruto asks

"The Hokage and Jiraiya, that's everyone, well who I know of anyway" the medic ninja responded

"Can we get lord Fourth to come and seal it?" Naruto asked

"He'll be here soon, so just sit tight okay" The medic ninja says with a smile on her face.

* * *

Hours passed and eventually more teams came through, including Team 8,9 and 10 another leaf ninja team (AN: Kabuto's team) and a sound ninja team. In total there were 21 genin who passed. All lined up infront of Anko and another jonin. The other jonin the begins to speak…

"My name is Hayate Gekko and I'm the proctor for the next part of the exams. We have too many participants so we will have to do some preliminaries, if anyone wants to leave now will be the chance to"

There was silence in the room, then someone spoke up. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi and I forfeit my position in the Chunin exams"

Naruto started to laugh and then was silenced by the proctor. " Now the matches will be as following:

Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado

Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame

Misumi Tsurugri vs Kankuro

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka

Tenten vs Temari

Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi

Gaara vs Rock Lee

Dosu Kinuta vs Choji Akimichi

Naruto Uchiha vs Kiba Inuzuka

Fu Chomei vs Neji Hyuga

Let's begin the round, shall we?"

"HAI!" all the genin screamed, everyone but Sasuke and Yoroi left the ground.

The two leaf genin eyed each other off, "BEGIN"

Yoroi leapt towards Sasuke with his hands outstretched, they were met with two kunai through the palms. Sasuke then grabbed six shuriken and threw them at the leaf ninja, all hitting his body. The boy dropped down onto all fours, his head was met with an aggressive axe kick from Sasuke that KO'd him.

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto slouched against a wall and soon found himself asleep.

"Naruto, wake up!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open to see Fu infront of him, a little bit too close. Naruto could feel his temperature rising, then he noticed that Fu's face had a little bush on it. She quickly pulled back, "Your match is now silly"

"Oh shit, I'd better get down then… wait who won while I was asleep?"

"Oh, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikimaru, Gaara and Dosu… NOW GO WIN!" Fu explains/shouts

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto counters jumping up into the air with his fist up.

* * *

**AN:**

**Sorry for the delay :P**

**So, Naruto is a Jinchuriki after all? Which tailed beast? Well I know but you guys don't hehehehe**

**I know that Naruto is a bit OP, but like OFC he's OP caus he has a rinnegan and the deva path for fucks sake. Don't worry people will put up a good fight, well we think so.**

**Until next time**

**-O**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 10:

* * *

Naruto vaulted over the fencing and front flipped before landing on the ground, next to Kiba. "Sup mutt?" Naruto asks in a cool fashion

"Shut up Uchiha" Kiba returns as Akamaru barks at the rinnegan user.

"Well, do you wanna use weapons or not, I'm trying to level the playing field for you" Naruto asks as he puts both of his hands onto the back of his head, grinning.

"Go full out dickhead!" Kiba snaps

"Your funeral dog-breath" Naruto answers calmly

"Begin" Gekko says

Kiba and Akamaru begin to charge towards Naruto, who is still standing there with his arms up. Kiba pulls out a Kunai and then swings it at Naruto, who in an instant pulls out his chakra blades and blocks Kiba's swing. Naruto is contemplating whether to use his rinnegan or not, he decides against it due to it giving away his full potential. Naruto sends his chakra flowing through the blades, which break Kiba's kunai.

"What was that?" Kiba asks as he jumps back

"Use your brain dog-breath" Naruto replies with a foxy-grin

"I've had enough of your smug ass" Kiba shouts as he begins to rummage in his bag.

Naruto sprints at Kiba, cuts his bag off him and throws it away, then jumps back. "We can't have you using them now, can we?", Naruto turns towards the bag and quickly makes the handsigns. Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger, "Fire Release: Flame Bullet" Naruto says as he spits out fire from his mouth engulfing the bag in flames.

People stand there in shock, when did Naruto learn how to use Fire Release?

(In Naruto's Mind) 'Might as well show the suckers that I can use all 5 elemental releases, that will throw them off'

Kiba then charges at Naruto, Snake → Ram → Boar → Horse → Bird, then Naruto claps his hands together and wind chakra begins to form around his hands. Kiba is about one metre away form Naruto, the Uchiha uses the wind chakra in his hand to send Kiba flying back, almost making him it the arena's wall.

Everyone's mouths are wide open.

"Hey Mutt, Check this out!" Naruto screams as he makes more handsigns. Dragon → Tiger → Hare, Naruto then spits a jet of water out of his mouth, it just reaches Kiba, making him wet. Kiba then becomes enraged, he gets on all fours and then Akamaru jumps on him and is transformed into another Kiba, he yells "FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba and Akamaru then jump into the air spinning as fast as they can, making something resembling a tornado. Naruto makes more handsigns, Tiger → Hare → Boar → Dog "Earth Release: Mud Wall!" Both Inuzuka crash into the wall before it is broken. The two Kiba stand there, a little bit ruffed up.

All the spectator's jaws are on the floor.

"Now for a creation of my own [Tiger→Snake→Rat] Lighting Release: Flashbang" As Naruto removes his hands from the Rat sign a giant amount of light is emitted, stunning everyone. As Kiba fights to regain his sight and composure he is tackled by a force and feels two blades next to his neck. 30 seconds pass and everyone regains their sight, they see Naruto standing there, holding Akamaru by the scruff and with his foot on Kiba's chest, the Inuzuka has Naruto's chakra blades X-ing over at his neck.

"The winner, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha"

Naruto puts down the dog and retrieves his blades, sheaths them and returns to the spectator's area. As Naruto is walking to his team, he gets a stare from Gaara. "What you looking at zombie?"

"Blood" Gaara replies

"It's not mine champion; I'll see you in the next round" Naruto replies with a cheeky grin. Then he hears a feminine voice "How did you learn to master all five releases so early?"

"I don't know how they do things in Suna, but try reading a book about the Sage of Six paths" Naruto answers coolly and then proceeds to walk to his team.

"Naruto, you really went overboard now you have nothing to hide for the next stage" Fu states with a shocked look on her face

"Fu, don't be silly, I have way more tricks up my sleeve, _plus I'm going to try and learn some jutsu from the Hokage, that will give me the edge_. And I still have my **other** trick"

"It's your choice silly" Fu replies with a little smile

"Isn't it your match now?" Naruto asks

"Yes, I should be heading down then" Fu replies

"Oh Fu, good luck" Naruto says with a cheesy wink that makes Fu blush

"Hey Sasuke, who's the guy that Fu is fighting?"

"Neji Hyuga, a prodigy of the sorts. I don't like him" Sasuke replies

"Well, we both hate the Hyuga so there's no surprise that you hate their prodigy" Naruto adds

"Apparently he's ruthless and wont stop until he is the new clan leader. Fu should be careful"

"Well, if things get ugly, I won't hesitate to kick his ass. I reckon Fu can beat him, even without her **friend**"

"We shall see bro" Sasuke says before the pair focus on the fight

"Begin!"

Neji assumes his Gentle fist stance while Fu grabs two kunai and holds them in a reverse angle.

"You should know, that you will lose, your fate is sealed" Neji exclaims

"Sorry, but I don't believe in that kid stuff. I believe in blood sweat and tears" Fu returned

Fu then begins to charge at Neji, who activates his **Byakugan**. Fu then jumps at Neji, who extends his palms and then begins to hit Fu's chakra points, "Two palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-Two Palms, EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!". Fu then drops onto the floor, wheezing. "I will not lose to a fool like you!" She screams as she begins to stand up, she is met with another palm to the face. Fu falls down, she is still saying words but nobody can hear her, "The winner is Neji Hyuga".

For some reason Neji didn't hear this and he hit Fu in the head, causing he to be KO'd. Naruto was not happy about this. In an instant he vaulted over the fence and sped towards Neji. The Byakugan user shifted his stand towards Naruto, who raised his right and yelled "ZERO", sending Neji flying into the arena wall. In an instant Naruto picks up Fu and starts to scream "We need a medic ninja, she's out cold!" soon three medic ninjas came with a stretcher and picked Fu up. Naruto then made his way towards Neji who was still in the wall. He unsheathed his chakra blade and then held it against Neji's throat, "**Touch her again and this blade will be so far inside of you it will take a team on surgeons to remove it**"

"W-what do you mean, the proctor didn't call the match?" Neji replies with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Make all the excuses you want Hyuga, just be aware that if we face each other, I will not hold back, and if I have to, kill you" Naruto states emitting all of his killing intent.

Neji somewhat unfazed by the KI replies to Naruto, "It is fated that I beat you Uchiha"

"Shut the fuck up, scum" Naruto spurts out while he removes the blade from Neji's neck and begins to walk away, spectators shocked by this turn of events.

"Okay so the winners are:

Sasuke Uchiha

Shino Aburame

Kankuro

Temari

Shikimaru Nara

Gaara

Dosu Kinuta

Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha

Neji Hyuga

[The proctor then grabs a bowl full of paper] all of you pick one piece if paper, the number you get will determine who you fight"

The Ninja grab the pieces of paper:

Naruto and Neji have number 1

Shino and Kakuro have number 2

Temari and Shikimaru have number 3

Gaara and Sasuke have number 4

Dosu has number 5, which he enquires about

"Well, you will have a bye and will fight the winner of the number one match, then the winner will proceed into the semi-finals"

The Hokage then enters the building in a yellow flash, "Hello all I am the Fourth Hokage Minato Namekazi, to be blunt the final part of the exams start in a month in order to get the participants ready for the big stage. It is recommended that you train in this time period. That is all and good luck"

As fast as he came into the building the Hokage left.

All Naruto could think about was bed and Fu, maybe both of them at the same time. Naruto blushed at this thought. Soon after advancing both Uchiha made their way to their compound and collapsed on their beds.

* * *

**AN:**

**Naruto is going to get an awesome trainer for the upcoming finals. How cool. Trust me you will like the idea**

**Sasuke is gonna get trained by the only other Sharingan user in Konoha **

**Fu might be in a coma, might be doing training aswell. We will see…**

**My response to a guest review:**

**Maybe read the caption, Naruto has Rinnegan not Sharingan. For wood style he may possess the Kaki Genkai but I don't know yet, bruh there will be no ten tails, and he's not signed with the toads. And I don't write harem fics soz xx**

**But like I know you've just written that caus you want a reaction, meh**

**If my story is a piece of shit how come 38+ lovely people have decided to follow my story, and 32+ to fav it LMAO. Do some fact checking bruh**

**Anyways you find something you can tug your meat to on fanfic, just have a look around mmmk ;)**

**Anyways thx for the support guys/girls**

**Until next time **

**-O **


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 11:

Naruto awoke, in his full ninja gear: Black ANBU pants and sandals, white t-shirt and a Uchiha black jacket (Obito's but black and white instead of blue and orange). 'Today marks the first day of my intensive training, to become stronger, I just hope that the person that I will ask will accept'

Naruto ate some breakfast and headed into town, he was greeted with some fangirls, Uchiha loyalists and some ninja, all of which he couldn't waste time speaking with, he needed to get to that person. Naruto made his way to the Hokage mansion, where he walked into the Hokage's office. Stood there was a man with long grey spiky hair, another looking like an older version od Shikimaru and the Hokage.

"Excuse me for the intrusion Hokage-Sama, but I have an important question to ask" Naruto says while he bows

"Naruto-kun, can you please wait outside for five minutes then I will answer your question" Minato says with a smile

Five minuets pass and the two ninja that were in the Hokage's office walk out. Naruto then enters the office and bows. "So, Naruto, what was this question you wanted to ask me?"

"Hokage-Sama, if it is okay with you, I wish to become your pupil for a month until the finals of the Chunin exams, is that okay with you?"

"If I accept you, it will be hard and I won't always be there because I'm the Hokage, got that?"

"Wait so is that a yes?" Naruto enquires

"Of course, it is, as your god-father it is my duty to be your father when your father cannot be!" the Hokage says with a heart-warming smile.

Shocked Naruto starts to feel tears swell up in his eyes, 'the Hokage is my god-father? Where was he all this time? I am so happy but so confused'. Naruto sucks the tears backup and then speaks "I have questions, but I feel like my training comes first, so when and where do I start?"

"well, we start in the Hokage's personal training ground to learn a technique that you find will be quite useful" Minato says as he jumps over his desk and puts a hand on his shoulder. In a flash they appear in the training ground. Next to the duo there is a shack filled with water balloons and rubber balls? "Naruto, grab a water balloon, then hold it one hand. [Minato does the same] Now your aim is to pop the balloon only using your chakra. Attempt to make a whirlpool inside the balloon, but with your chakra."

The balloon in Minato's hand then begins to shake, eventually the balloon pops. "Naruto you must do that with only your right or left hand, then do the same with the rubber ball when you feel comfortable doing it, anyways feel free to pop into the Hokage's office if you need help" and just like that Minato Namikaze disappears in a yellow flash.

'Okay this can't be too hard'

3 hours later

Naruto is lying down on the grass with a popped balloon, "I was wrong, this is very hard!" Naruto soon got back up and retrieved his second balloon. 2 more hours passed and Naruto could now pop the water balloon in 10 seconds. The black-head rinnegan user stood in a victorious pose, suddenly the boy found himself slipping into a sleep.

Naruto found himself in a room, with polished stone floors, in front of the boy was a long and narrow hallway. Naruto walked down the hallway only to find a giant cage, Naruto stepped towards the cage, then a demonic voice called out

"**Not a step closer brat" **

Naruto shocked by this jumped back and then asked "Who are you?"

"**I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, your roommate" **the voice answered

"And, is that why you are so rude to me?"

"**Yes, because I have been imprisoned here in your body which is against my will"**

"Well, I have no clue where here is"

"**We are inside your mind brat"**

"Damn, it's like a castle here, ya know?"

"…"

"Anyways since we both don't want you here, how do I get you out of here?" Naruto asks

"**I am sealed inside your body, the only way to get me out is for me to take control of your body"**

"That's a big nono, is there any other way it seems pretty shitty down here in my dungeon"

"**That is the only way, not that it matters to me I will take over your body and be free"**

"And do what? Destroy my village, no thanks. I'm a reasonable guy how about we compromise?"

"**What is your offer brat"**

"Well, you need to answer me like a normal being first off. Is there a way I can get you to see the world, even if it is through my own eyes?"

"**You have to rip of that seal that is infront of you"**

"where is that?"

"**Idiot, see the piece of paper on the door, rip it off"**

"I'm not that dumb, ill just rip off a piece" Naruto says, he stays true to his word and a rips the corner of the seal off. "Anyways how'd you get into my body?"

"**I was split in half, the Yin half of my chakra is in your mother while the Yang half, which is me, is in you. I the pregnancy split myself into two."**

"Okay, but apparently my mother had a seal the prevented her from using your chakra, how is my seal different?"

"**I don't know, what do you think I am, a Fuinjutsu expert? But your seal allows access to my chakra and leaks it into your system"**

"So, I have been leaching off you this entire time?"

"**Yes"**

"Sorry… do you have a name?"

Shocked by this confession the Biju king stayed silent. "What has nobody ever said sorry to you, ever? And you have a name, right?"

"**There are only two people that have said sorry to me, and my name is Kuruma"**

"Wow, that sucks, for real man, umm I don't know how to help you"

'**The brat has the same eyes as father, and the same kind attitude aswell, well to me at least. I think I could live with this, until I break out' **

"**Brat, I will help you for the time being, in return can you allow me to roam free every once in a while?"**

"How can I do that?"

"**I'll tell you when the time comes, other than that I will talk to you later, someone is here to check up on you"**

"What?" Naruto asks before he finds himself laying on the grass of the Hokage's training ground, next to him is the Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"so you have progressed quite well, tomorrow master the rubber ball and then I will teach you the next step" Minato says with a smile.

Over the next weeks Naruto had mastered the rasengan, along with 3 more ninjutsu:

Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique

Lighting Release: False Darkness

Wind Release: Vacuum wave

Over the month of intensive training Naruto had changed his look, no longer did he have the generic Uchiha black hairstyle, nor the Uchiha Jacket. Naruto now had a jacket similar to the Hokage's, a long lightweight trench coat but with a hood and long sleeves. The coat was all black except the Uzumaki crest on the right shoulder and the Uchiha crest on the left. Naruto kept his chakra blades and ANBU pants but had swapped out his white t-shirt out for some black full upper body ninja mesh and a black singlet.

Now our favourite rinnegan user was walking through the busy streets of Konoha on the day of the Chunin exam finals. Everyone was rushing to be somewhere, Naruto just calmly walked through the streets with his hood up.

Naruto walked into the arena holding the finals as the names of the contestants were being called. He quickly dashed to the middle arena entrance hallway.

"… Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha" the announcer called out as a black hooded figure entered into the arena.

"Identify yourself" the proctor called but Naruto didn't stop until he was in the centre of the arena. He lifted his hood to reveal spiky read hair (Naruto's original style with red hair) and a black headband.

The audience gasped, some where muttering about Naruto's hairstyle and colour, Naruto lifted his hand and somehow all those in the arena went silent.

"I am here… here to become the greatest Chunin in history!" Naruto proclaimed before lining up next to Shikimaru. Naruto had noticed that the sound ninja Dosu was missing, which worried him considering Sasuke wasn't there either.

**AN:**

**Another chapter done, sorry for the time skip sort off. I just wanna say that Neji is more powerful aswell so it will be a good match.**

**Until next time**

**-O**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 12:

* * *

"Okay, so the rules are like the preliminaries, whatever I say goes, remember that I am the ultimate authority not the Kazekage nor the Hokage… our first match will be Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha vs Neji Hyuga" the proctor explains. The genin retire to their balcony and all that is left are the two clansmen. Both eye each other down, one great Dojutsu against another.

'I'm going to break this Hyuga "Prodigy" and make him wish that he never laid a finger on Fu. Not only is he full of himself, he hurt her unjustly'

'I will beat this scum, to prove the main branch wrong, it is fated'

"Oi Hyuga, before I pummel you, do you have any words you wish to say to anyone before you can't speak" Naruto says, with no emotion

"It is fated that you will be defeated, so I have nothing to worry about" Neji replies in a confident manner

"It's your funeral buddy… **AND TO ALL THE HYUGA CLAN WATCHING, FUCK YOU FOR SPITTING ON MY CLAN, KICKING THE UCHIHA WHILE WE ARE DOWN. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU HATED THE UCHIHA FROM THE DAY YOU WERE BORN INTO EXISTANCE. I WILL BEAT YOUR SO-CALLED PRODIGY AND SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL DOJUTSU LOOKS LIKE!"** Naruto screams before calming himself down and then taking off his cloak to reveal a black tank top singlet with full body ninja mesh coming out under.

"Hyuga you ready?" the proctor asks

"yes"

"Uchiha you ready?"

"I was born ready" Naruto replies with a grin

"Begin"

Both clansmen stand there, silent not moving, waiting for the other to attack. Naruto extends his left hand, and starts to form a rasengan in the right hand. The crowd is filled with questions…

"Is that lord fourth's jutsu?"

"How will the Uchiha get past the Hyuga's defences"

"Does the Uchiha stand a chance against the prodigy?"

"Will the Hyuga survive the Uchiha's onslaught?"

"When will the fighting start"

Naruto now has a full rasengan in his right hand, he begins to charge at the Hyuga who readies in his gentle fist stance. 'this man has no idea what will hit him' Naruto thinks as he charges with his left hand out, right arm assuming a spear throwing position, with the rasengan in hand. Naruto is a metre away from Neji, when he screams "**ZERO!**" forcing Neji to go flying into the wall **10**. Naruto then jumps, and intends to kick Neji who is just about to strike Naruto in all sixty-four of his chakra points, when Naruto vanishes from his eye sight **9**. Neji activates his Byakugan but it is too late **8**.

Naruto had used his Rinnegan to switch places with the Hyuga **7**. As soon as the Uchiha's feet had hit the wall, he rocketed towards Neji **6**, slamming his Rasengan into Neji's left shoulder, **5**? The Hyuga is sent forward a couple of metres only to land on his feet, **4**. Naruto then draws his two chakra blades from their sheaths, **3**. Neji grasps his right shoulder and grunts in pain, **2**. Naruto readies himself into an aggressive stance, and extends his left arm, **1**. "In case you didn't notice, I don't possess a Sharingan like normal Uchiha, I have a Rinnegan, like the **Sage of Six Paths**. I will show you how valuable my eyes are, and that your eyes are worth **ZERO!**"

Neji begins to be pulled by the force of Naruto's Deva path, in a split second Neji is infront of a somewhat stunned Naruto. In the few milliseconds that Naruto was open to Neji, he has blocked all sixty-four of his chakra points, mostly with his right hand.

Naruto collapsed and fell on all fours infront of Neji. "It was fated that you would be defeated, you cannot escape your fate Uchiha"

A few seconds passed and Naruto looked up at Neji with red rinnegan eyes, slits instead of the normal pupils. Neji used his Byakugan to look at Naruto's chakra points, yes all of his chakra was blocked off, but there was something else, a fox. Shook by this sight Neji leapt back still in his gentle fist stance.

Naruto then proceeded to stand up, red chakra began to cloak the boy forming a fox-like tail and ears, Naruto's teeth were also sharpened and whisker marks came into fruition. "**Now, now you have pissed me off, I was hoping to show it later but now is a good time… I AM THE NINE TAILS JINCHURIKI, like my mother before me!**"

The crowd gasped, some of the ANBU guarding the event tensed up, the Hokage and 'Kazekage' felt shiver go down their spines.

"**Is that all you have Hyuga, because I have way more up my sleeve!**" The demonic Naruto shouts with an evil grin

Fu: 'Naruto, how come you never told me, I know I have been gone a while but this is important, now you are like me, but ugh why didn't you tell me first… I AM SO ANGRY AT YOU!'

"It's a demon"

"The Kyubi no Kitsune"

"I thought it was killed along with the Uchiha"

"His blood will be rather tasty mother"

"I knew that Naruto was gifted, but not to this extent"

"NEJI-KUN GET OUT OF THERE!"

"You will lose, it is fated" Neji replies in a cool manner

"**Well I have many other tricks, I might aswell just end it quick**" Naruto replies, seemingly in control of this state. Naruto makes the tiger hand sign and then speaks "**Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique**" Naruto screams as he begins to make more handsigns, Snake → Ram → Boar → Horse → Bird, then Naruto claps his hands together and wind chakra begins to form around his hands. Naruto then speaks "**Wind Release: Gale Palm Jet**". At the same time Naruto breathes life to a fire dragon and sends out jets of condensed air in the same direction, creating a giant fire dragon. "**Combination Jutsu: Mighty Dragon of Flames**"

The fire dragon then takes flight, speeding up into the air, before plummeting down, mouth first into the Hyuga, creating an explosion of flames. In the arena, there was silence for a second and then from the flames emerged a blue chakra sphere (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation), it expanded and the force from the orb nearly put out all the flames. In the centre of the chakra ball was Neji Hyuga, grasping his left shoulder.

"**Nice trick, suppose you don't have any more?**" Naruto teases before forming another rasengan in his right hand.

Neji grunts as Naruto begins to charge at Neji, Naruto makes a snake hand sign, this time spears of lighting come flying out of his mouth, all striking Neji at the same time, who uses the same chakra technique to block the attack. Then out of the blue Naruto comes pacing towards Neji with a rasengan in hand.

Contact! Naruto's rasengan hits Neji directly in the stomach, Smashing him into the ground. Naruto wastes no time in pinning Neji to the ground, chakra blades X-ing over his neck. The proctor then speaks "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha"

The crowd roars.

"YESSS NARUTO!" Fu screams, and so do other fangirls. 'I have to talk to him about his guest, I know I haven't seen him in a month, but I am so mad! And so happy for this silly boy'

Naruto stands up and sheaths his blades, then retrieves his cloak. As Naruto is about to walk to the genin balcony he turns to the Kage, and bows. Then starts to walk to the balcony.

* * *

The now-red headed Uchiha emerges in the genin area and is met by a round of applause. Naruto closes his eyes, smiles and then nods his head. The moment was perfect until one thing appeared, fangirls. "Naruto-Kun that was so awesome!"

"Naruto-Kun…"

"Naruto-Kun…"

Taking a deep breath Naruto used his rinnegan eyes to find Fu, he then spoke directly to the fan girls. "Could you honestly fuck off, I need to talk to someone then get my rest for my next match"

'Boy, Fu must be angry to ignore me, even after a month of separation, I have to be honest, I guess'

The fangirl's morale plummeted. Naruto then made his way to Fu, who turned around with a somewhat happy and angry face, she ran up to him, jumped and hugged him. This action caused Naruto to stumble and fall, with Fu landing on top of the Uchiha. Her face was directly above his, their lips inches apart.

Both genin locked eyes, Fu getting lost in Naruto's eyes, she forgot why she was mad with him. A few seconds passed and Naruto noticed that a lot of people were looking at them. "_ummm, Fu there is a lot of people looking at us_", this whisper made Fu snap back into reality, she noticed how close she was to Naruto's face. Fu blushed, she then realised the way in which her body was placed on Naruto, this made her blush even more. She then stood up and walked to the balcony, looking away from Naruto.

Confused by these actions, Naruto got up and then started to talk to the mint haired girl. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my guest, honestly I wasn't planning on using him until the final round. I really have no excuse, so I'm sorry and I hope that beating up that Neji fella made things better"

Fu turned around to see the red-head looking directly at her. "it's okay silly, I wish you told me first, but dwelling on it won't change a thing", she then smiled, which melted the Uchiha's heart.

"_thank you_" were the only two words that Naruto could muster, and quietly aswell. Fu then hugged the boy. Unconsciously Fu started thinking out loud, she started to whisper "_wow, over the past month he has really muscled up, I can even feel the definition with my face pressed up against his chest, wow_"

Naruto blushed at this comment, and then whispered into Fu's ear "_I'm glad my chest is comfy enough for you_" To which Fu turned a crimson red and let out a small "eep"

Naruto was lost in thought 'I like her, but like in what way. She's definitely girlfriend material, but she's my teammate. I do like to hug her, maybe this relationship will get the fangirls to fuck off, on the other hand she could get targeted not only by the fangirls but by those who want my eyes…'

Naruto and Fu, hugged for about five minuets before Naruto broke it off, to go to his area. Fu was left wanting more…

* * *

**AN:**

**Longer chapter than usual. **

**Things are heating up**

**Will Sasuke turn up**

**Will the invasion happen?**

**What will happen between Naruto and Fu?**

**Dopeboyb: Cheers for the reviews, yeah i just thought Fu would be like that in her younger years**

**Please keep reviewing**

**Until Next time:**

**-O**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 13:

* * *

Naruto finds himself in the genin balcony, next to his competitors. The rinnegan user's vision focuses on the scoreboard where it outlines the matches to come and those that have taken place:

Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha (Winner) v Neji Hyuga

Shino Aburame (Winner) v Kakuro

(In progress) Temari v Shikimaru Nara

Gaara v Sasuke Uchiha

Two things about this day pissed Naruto off, the first thing was that Sasuke hadn't shown up. The second was that the puppet user named Kakuro forfeited his match, from his past encounter with the puppeteer, Naruto knew that he was itching for a fight. Something wasn't right, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I forfeit"

The crowd gasps

"What why?" Temari asks

"I'm nearly out of chakra, plus it would be a drag to go up against Naruto" the lazy shinobi replies before walking off to the stands.

"Winner, Temari of the Sand" the proctor announces

'Shit, this exam is about strategy not flaring off your own jutsu. Form what I have displayed I have the skill level of a chunin but not the strategy level' Naruto thought while watching the match come to a close.

"since Sasuke Uchiha hasn't arrived, we will advance to the next match, if he does not show by the end of this match, he will be disqualified" Gekko announces "Now for a 15-minute interlude until the next match, Naruto vs Temari"

* * *

**(TIME STLYE: FAST FORWARD JUTSU)**

* * *

Naruto stood 10 metres away from Temari, both chunin prospects eyeing each other off.

"Begin" Gekko shouts before jumping away.

For the first time the arena was silent. Then Naruto spoke, "I don't wanna hurt you, so surrender before you end up being six feet under". A massive amount of killer intent was flared from the red—headed Naruto.

"I don't think so brat" Temari responds, barely shaking off the KI

"Tell me Temari, what do you know about lighting jutsu?" Naruto says as he creates 5 shadow clones, all with rinnegan eyes.

Temari grunts before one of the clones makes the Snake hand-sign before shouting "Lighting Release: False Darkness" a beam of blue lighting fires at Temari before she swats it away with her fan.

In that second that Temari had extended her Fan to her opposite side Naruto decided to pull Temari to him "ZERO!"

The blonde was pulled towards Naruto as all the clones made handsigns, Snake → Ram → Monkey → Boar → Horse → Tiger. Synchronized all the clones shout out "Fire Release: Flame Bullet".

5 separate fire balls come flying towards the girl. All fireballs crashed onto the now hopeless Temari.

BOOM!

Out of the explosion Temari was sent flying towards the wall. She was unconscious and heavily charred.

"Winner by knockout, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha" Gekko says before extending his hand towards Naruto.

Naruto then begins to speak to the Hokage, "I am sorry, Sensei. I have completely failed the point of these exams. These exams are not about showing one's power, but to show which person has the mindset of a chunin." Naruto then bows to the Hokage before walking to the waiting room.

In a swirl of leaves, two people appear in the middle of the stadium. One being the genin Sasuke Uchiha, but the other, was an ANBU operative, he had standard ANBU gear, but his mask was black instead of while, and had red makings resembling those of a dog. The ANBU has gravity defying grey hair and a red glow coming from his left eye.

Whispers travelled through the arena, many of them saying that the ANBU was (ANBU Commander) Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan.

"Could Gaara of the sand please make his way down to the arena" Gekko shouts before

Gaara was now standing infront of the sharingan bearer. Huge amounts of KI being emitted.

* * *

(The battle goes the same as cannon)

* * *

Gaara was now fully engulfed in a sphere of sand.

"**Brat, be careful of that sphere… I haven't felt this chakra in years**" Kuruma says to Naruto via a telepathic link

"what do you mean, you haven't felt this chakra in years?" Naruto asks, unknowing to himself, he was thinking aloud.

Kakuro was thinking, 'shit, he has figured it out, that bastard'

"**Shikaku, the one tailed sand-raccoon… the most inferior of the tailed beasts**"

"okay, umm what should I do then?" Naruto asks

"**Kill him, I can't stand that fool.**"

"I don't have any jutsu that could kill a person instantly, let alone a Jinchuriki"

"**Use all of my chakra, and create a rasengan. The density of my powerful chakra will obliterate the fuck**"

"Okay, but when… YAWN!... I'm just gonna take a nap…"

"**WAKE UP BAKA! THIS IS YOUR TIME! NOW KILL SHIKAKU!**"

Naruto suddenly woke up, calling upon his demonic chakra.

The middle of the arena was filled with some weird sand, Sasuke was struggling to get out of it.

"ZERO!" Naruto shouts as he uses his deva path to pull Sasuke to the genin area.

In a swift motion Naruto then jumps towards Gaara, channelling all the demonic chakra into the rasengan he was making. The rasengan was formed, with its usual blue tint. Then the ball of chakra turned red before turning a purple-black.

"**DEMONIC RASENGAN!**" Naruto screams before slamming it into the partially transformed Jinchuriki.

The ball then sunk into Gaara. Naruto jumped back. Gaara suddenly began to expand, with a shocked look on his face. Then BOOM! Gaara exploded, a huge shockwave was released and many parts of the stadium either broke or cracked.

* * *

Most looked in shock, Naruto had just killed a Jinchuriki.

Baki, the Jonin of Suna was confused

Orichimaru or the 'Kazekage' was amused by this display

Kakuro was pissed, he rushed over to the closest genin and swiftly picked her unconscious body off the floor, holding a Kunai to her throat. "DEMON!" Kakuro shouted

A Kuruma influenced Naruto looked at Kakuro to see him holding his teammate, Fu!

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY KID BROTHER!" Kakuro screams as he plunges a kunai into Fu's throat, then dropping her body.

Naruto, was disgusted, angry and disappointed, he never got to tell Fu what he felt for her, he didn't even get to say goodbye to his favourite girl. 'I have all the power in the world, **and yet I can't save my teammate, my comrade! My crush!**"

Kuruma knew what was going to happen next, and well even the King of the Biju was sickened…

"**YOU ARE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU WEREN'T BORN!**" Naruto screams as he lunges at Kakuro. The Uzumaki perched himself on Kakuro and then bit into his neck ripping out his voice box. Naruto drew his chakra blades and pinned him to the floor with them. Naruto the began to rip into Kakuro's intestines pulling them out.

After what seemed hours for Kakuro (Which was actually a minuet) the pain ended, darkness set into the puppet wielder's mind, he was dead.

Naruto walked away from a mutilated body, heading towards a frozen Baki. The jonin managed to fight off the Jinchuriki until a senbon was flicked into his eye socket, killing him.

"Naruto, consider this a field promotion, you must protect those here, I am leaving you in charge" Gekko says before adding "Sasuke you have a field promotion aswell, but protect those close and afar with your lives"

Naruto was standing there, with a somewhat clear mind. Grieving would come later, now he needed to protect those that were still alive.

"**Naruto**" Kuruma said with some tears flowing from his eyes

"**I AM SO PROUD OF YOU, I AM PROUD TO BE SEALED INSIDE OF YOU!... you will have my full co-operation from now on, not only did you kill that puppet user in a unseen fashion, you have become one of the only people to shut Shikaku up**"

"**Thanks… Kuruma**" Naruto sighed as he then called out to Sasuke "**How many enemy shinobi left?**"

"They have all fled Naruto-san, we need to talk after this" Sasuke replies with a cautious tone

Naruto, still covered with Demonic chakra replied "**I-I**… I'm sorry bro" the fox-boy falls to his knees and looks at Sasuke.

"We will talk later Bro, we have people to protect" Sasuke says.

Naruto then notices a giant purple box, seeing the Hokage and Orochimaru fighting in there. "Kuruma, how can I break that seal?"

"**Either level 5 Fuinjutsu or a tailed beast-bomb, which will render you unconscious**"

"Will it save Hokage-Sama?"

"**And kill two of the seal holders**"

"Any splashback damage?" Naruto says coolly, engaging his emotionless mission mode**.**

"**Get the ANBU to move**"

"Okay"

Naruto then leaps to the seal, where he sees more ANBU with black masks instead of white.

"ANBU-samas I would advise to move back, I will destroy the seal"

"Copy, Naruto" the Black Wolf ANBU replies.

All five ANBU jump a safe distance away from the box

"Kuruma, how to I make a tailed beast bomb?" Naruto asks

"**Let me take over Naruto, just rip off half the seal**"

Naruto trusting of the Kyubi ripps half the seal off.

Naruto in now covered in a dark red chakra with six tails extending from him (Stage two transformation) but his purple rinnegan eyes remained. A ball of dense chakra appeared infront of Naruto's mouth.

The last thing Naruto remembers was the seal shattering and the ANBU completely destroying the remaining oto ninja.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey sorry for the delay, was doing exams **

**Minato was unable to Hirashin out of the seal caus Orochumaru isn't dumb enough to make a barrier than can be escaped by the victim.**

**Kakashi as ANBU Commander, wow**

**Who are these black masked ANBU? (THEY ARE NOT ROOT)**

**Find out more, next time**

**-O**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 14

**4 days after the invasion, Naruto had been slipping in and out of consciousness**

* * *

Naruto awoke in a hospital, with Sasuke sitting beside him. In the doorway two ANBU guarded the door. Both had a black mask with makings resembling a crow, the other had some resembling a wolf.

"You're awake, baka" Sasuke says

Naruto then looked at Sasuke and started to tear up, "I-I'm sorry Sasuke bro, I just lost my way. I wasn't strong enough; I couldn't save Fu. I am a failure"

"Don't ever say that baka, YOU are not a failure, I was weak enough to be captured by that beast, I am sorry Naruto Bro" Sasuke replies with tears falling down from his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. "I couldn't save my friend, one of my best friends, I was useless"

"You are not useless Sasuke bro, we-we-we …. We will get stronger, so we can protect those who can't be, we can avenge Fu's death" Naruto says while looking at Sasuke, tears flowing down their eyes.

After a few minuets of crying, and hugging the Fourth Hokage walked into the hospital room, with a solemn look on his face. "Boys, I am sorry for your losses… you may not know but a Suna jonin killed Aoba during the invasion."

"FUCK IT!" Sasuke shouts

"FUCK!" Naruto shouts, "I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH"

"Boys, none of this is your fault… thank you Naruto for breaking me out of that seal, and Sasuke thank you for protecting the hospital after Naruto had fainted" Minato then pulled out a sealing scroll and laid it out infront of the two Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, for your exemplary performance during the chunin exams and pivotal roles during the invasion I grant you the rank of Chunin of Konoha!"

Two chunin vests then appear infront of the two boys.

"I don't deserve this Hokage-sama, I couldn't keep my friend alive, and I couldn't save my sensei." Naruto replies

"Neither do I Hokage-sama" Sasuke concurs

"Boys I decline your refusal to be promoted, you will be promoted" Minato says before shouting "Dog!"

The ANBU Commander appears next to the Hokage

"Yes Hokage-Sensei" Dog replies

"Take these two to the council meeting, I will be with you shortly"

"Hai" Dog replies before gesturing for the boys to follow

Sasuke and Naruto follow the ANBU commander

* * *

The two boys enter the council room, tailed by the ANBU Commander.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, clan head of the Uzumaki, take your seat… Sasuke Uchiha, Clan head of the Uchiha, take your seat" the Hokage orders, the boys find their respective seats and sit down.

"Now let the meeting commence, as you all know we are at war. Otogakure and Sunagaukre invaded our village, now Iwagakure and Kumogakure have declared war on us while Kirigakure is in a civil war. Members of the civilian and shinobi council, gather your clans and loved ones, we will be implementing a full defence protocol." Minato announces

"Excuse me Hokage-Sensei, but why am I here and I could say the same for Sasuke?" Naruto asked, tear marks still fresh on his face

"Naruto-san, you are clan heads… when the head of a clan reaches chunin or above he/she becomes able to represent their clan in the meetings they are invited to" Minato answers with a smile on his face

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Sasuke responds

"Jiraiya is on his way to pick up Tsunade and will return with her, ANBU squads will preform missions to gain the influence of other minor villages as well as helping in the Kiri civil war. Any questions?" the Hokage explains/asks

Silence took a hold of the room

"I guess that's a no, you may all leave, Sasuke and Naruto, stay back please"

The war council left the room, leaving only the ANBU commander, the Hokage and the two clan heads

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I have some more news" The Hokage says, "You two will be conscripted into ANBU, Bureizuchimu division." The Hokage explains

(AN: this means blaze squad in Japanese, well from google translate)

"Hokage-Sensei, if I may ask, why?" Naruto says

"The Bureizuchimu Commander requested that you join his ANBU, plus they are the best of the best and will train you for this war we are now engulfed in" Minato replies

"So, when do we start?" Sasuke asks

"Now" the ANBU Commander speaks, then the Hokage grabs both by the shoulders and Hirashins to the Bureizuchimu bunker.

* * *

"Wow that was fast" Naruto says

Infront of the two newly promoted Chunin stood six ANBU, all with black masks. One was in Hokage attire, with a mask resembling a Toad in golden paint.

Another was the ANBU commander, having a Dog mask with a black background and red markings.

One had one red eye, a black mask and purple markings resembling those of a Crow.

Next to this Crow, was a man with a black mask, and red marks resembling those of a Wolf.

Behind Wolf there were two women, both had black masks, one had white making those of an Eagle and another had yellow markings resembling those of a Dragon.

Standing next to the Hokage was a man, black mask and red markings of a Tiger.

The ANBU Commander then spoke "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, you are now ANBU of the Bureizuchimu division. You will be granted SS rank clearance but be bound by blood to me and the Hokage. When you wear that mask, you become a part of a dangerous family, that given you trust them, will use every fibre in their being to protect you and this village. This squad is a SS-rank secret, and the members are an X-rated secret, all of which possess High Jonin to Kage level ability in their specific field. All except one have achieved S rank status, the leader Toad has an SS rank status.

It is not an option to deny however, once the war is over, you may leave the division. In two months, we will turn you into weapons of High Jonin or Kage level, that does not mean we will neglect your humanity, but for this hell month, you will wish that you were dead.

Don your masks, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha "Demon of Konoha, Beast-Slayer" you are now Fox, the Heavy support Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu specialist"

Naruto looks infront of him, as a black mask with orange markings (Three whisker marks extending from the nose and orange outlining with a flipped triangle ( \/ ) that went down to the nose) that was placed infront of him. Naruto puts on the uniform and mask.

"Sasuke Uchiha "Guardian of the Injured, Twilight Avenger" you are now Lion, Heavy support Ninjutsu and Genjutsu specialist"

Sasuke looks at the uniform handed to him, the mask was black with blue outlining, which was similar to Naruto's mask, except the mask had blue surrounding the eye holes of the mask. Sasuke put on his uniform and stood at attention.

"Now that all the formalities are done, we can now begin introductions… with complete trust, yes eagle I am looking at you" The ANBU Commander says while removing his mask. "I am Kakashi Hatake, I like Icha Icha, my girlfriend and the occasional challenge with my rival Gai. I hate traitors and those who value the mission over safety of the team and village. I dream to instil my beliefs into the younger generation, I also dream to raise a family in a peaceful environment. I am a Ninjutsu and Taijutsu Specialist"

The wolf man removes his mask to reveal a boy, aged around 17. This boy had bright blue hair and blue eyes, standing at 6"0 having a fighter build. "I am Takeshi Hikari, the last member of the Hikari clan, we possess the Kakei Genkai called Atomic Release, which allows the user to combine storm release with scorch release, resulting in destruction similar to a tailed beast bomb. I am a S rank Shinobi that is wanted in all villages but Kiri, Taki and Konoha. I like dragons, light and explosions. I dislike enemies of Konoha and Danzo. I dream to kill Danzo and then rebuild my clan. I am a Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu specialist"

The dragon masked woman un-masked herself "I am Rin Nohara, I am dead to the world, well except everyone here hehe. I used to be the three tailed Jinchuriki, then I died. I like Kakashi-kun, the rest of this team and the cute new recruits. I hate Kumo. I dream to raise a family. On a side note, I have a nice scar on my stomach and I am an A-rank ninja. I am a Medical Ninja and Taijutsu specialist like my Sensei Tsunade"

The Eagle took of her mask to reveal what seemed to be an older Tenten, but with Huuyga eyes, "I am Momo Huuyga, I see all. I like birds, Icha Icha and clouds. I dislike Kumo and a certain Kiri ninja. I dream to train my Byakugan to see 35 miles away, I can only reach 20 at the moment. I am the team's scout and I am a taijutsu specialist"

The Tiger ANBU takes of his mask. "I am Tenzo of the Mokuton. I like nature and architecture. I dislike a certain snake and those who follow him. I dream to become apart of a clan, hopefully the Senju clan where I can pass on the Mokuton to more worthy successors. I am a Ninjutsu specialist and I am the Team's captain."

The toad unmasked himself "I am Minato Namekazi, the Fourth Hokage and a SS rank ninja. I like peace and Fuinjutsu. I dislike nothing. I dream to make Konoha a safer place, I also dream to have a family where I can entrust my secrets to them. I am a Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu Specialist"

Naruto Un-masked himself "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha the nine tailed fox named Kuruma, is sealed in me making me a Jinchuriki. I like my family, training and… Fu(Naruto sheds a tear). I dislike Suna and this masked man, who killed my family. I dream to become strong enough to protect all those who need my protection, I also dream to fully understand my Dojutsu, the rinnegan, understand and master Fuinjutsu and rebuild the Uzumaki clan. I wish to be a good student Sempai's and sensei, I give you my full trust, love and I hope you can help me with my emotions. I am good with Ninjutsu and my chakra blades, my Fuinjutsu is level 2"

Sasuke then removed his mask "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and my family; I also like tomatoes. I hate my older brother Itachi, though this hate will not drive me from my family. I dream to restore my clan and become the first Uchiha Hokage. Like Naruto I give you everything I have, I am willing to invest in this family if you invest in me. I am proficient with fire and lighting jutsu, I have the sharingan and I have not learnt many Genjutsu"

The final person (Crow) un-masked himself, he had one eye that was a rinnegan and another that was a sharingan. "Hi, I'm Shisui…

* * *

Omake:

Bingo Book: Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha

Name: Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha

Nicknames: "Demon of Konoha" "Beast Slayer"

Age: 14

Rank: A

Description: Known to have red hair, rinnegan eyes while wearing ANBU style pants and sandals, complimented with a white t-shirt and Uchiha/Uzumaki Tracksuit jacket. Stands at 5"5 and has a medium build.

Abilities: Nine Tailed Jinchuriki. Rinnegan, Deva path aswell as a rinnegan enhanced substitution. Can use all base elemental releases and the Rasengan. Most notably can control 6 tails of the Kyubi no Kitsune's chakra and use a tailed beast bomb. Has no set taijutsu style but incorporates many of the Uchiha interceptor style into his movements.

Wanted Dead by Sunagaukre: 1 Million Ryo

Wanted Alive by Otogakure: 2 Million Ryo

Note: Unless an S rank ninja, run on sight.

* * *

**AN:**

**Back in business**

**ALL OUT WAR- DUDE**

**The training will likely be a chapter full of time skips. Pretty much expect Sasuke and Naruto to get a buff**

**By the end of next chapter Sasuke and Naruto will be A to S rank shinobi**

**Until next time**

**-O**


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto Uchiha Chapter 15

* * *

The Crow ANBU removed his mask, this man had a rinnegan in his right eye and what seemed to be a sharingan in his left. "Hi I'm Shisui Uchiha. I like Rin, am dead. I dream to live again. I like Momo-Kun, this village and this family and Itachi-San. I dislike power hungry individuals. I am a Genjutsu, ninjutsu and Kenjutsu specialist. I am honoured to work by two Uchiha and I wish that we can all become a family."

Sasuke and Naruto stood there in shock. Shisui the Teleporter was standing infront of them. A man who was assumed to be dead. His suicide caused many Uchiha to lose their pride, Shisui was a core member of the former Uchiha clan.

"What do you mean you like _HIM_" Sasuke shouted

"Itachi was a power-hungry person, how could you like a person like him!" Naruto shouted

"Shit, I said to much didn't I" Shisui adds

"Its time that they learnt the truth" Minato injects, "It all started when Shisui was invited to join ROOT…"

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, TO MY CLAN! TO MY FAMILY!" Sasuke shouts with tears flowing down his eyes

"I KNEW DANZO WAS A SCETCHY CHARACTER BUT YOU! **SENSEI YOU DISSAPOINT ME!**" Naruto says, releasing huge amounts of KI, this made Kakashi flinch.

"Boys, I am sorry… I have no excuses and I hope I can gain your trust again" Minato says

"This is too much, **ALL OF IT**! First my loved one dies, then my sensei… then this WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto screams while crying, suddenly Naruto's eyes turn to red "**I HATE IT! I WANT TO KILL DANZO! I AM GOING TO TOURTURE THAT MAN UNTIL I RUN OUT OF ENERGY!**" Naruto then drops down to the ground, crying.

Rin then walks over to Naruto and hugs him. "SHhhhhh, we are family now, everything will be okay"

Sasuke also begins to cry "Why, Nii-san, WHY!" Rin then pulls Sasuke into the hug. Both Uchiha cry for minuets. "Thank you, Rin,… ne-chan" Naruto whimpers

"yeah, thank you Rin ne-chan" Sasuke whispers. The three slowly break apart. Then Minato speaks

"Today marks day one of hell month, for the next 30 days you will be brought up to a high jonin or Kage level ninja. Be aware that there are others like you from different villages and organisations. Let's start, shall we?"

"Hai Hokage-Sama" the new recruits reply

Minato then puts on his mask "When wear masks we address those by their mask name, that is protocol…Dog, Crow, Tiger and Wolf will be helping you in this training period. Dog will help you with Ninjutsu. Crow will help with your Dojutsu, Tiger will help Fox control his Biju chakra while Wolf will help both with Kenjutsu. I will help Fox with Fuinjutsu. Eagle will help Lion with taijutsu and Dragon will help Lion with basic medical jutsu… now both of you create as many shadow clones as you can"

"Hai Toad-Sama" the Uchiha reply. Naruto and Sasuke create 50 shadow clones each.

"Bureizuchimu you know what to do"

"**HAI TOAD-SAMA**" All reply, Dog, Wolf and Crow create a shadow clone of themselves.

"Fox and Lion shadow clones, please separate into 5 equal groups and wait for your teacher to collect you"

"Hai Toad-Sama" The new Bureizuchimu ANBU respond

* * *

**10 days later**

"Wake up MUCHKINS!" Momo Hyuga (Eagle) Shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke got up and dressed in their ANBU uniforms. Over the past 10 days the boys had progressed far, they both had the basics and advanced techniques of Kenjutsu nailed. Naruto was now a level 5 Fuinjutsu user and proficient with lighting and fire jutsu. Sasuke surprisingly was a prodigy when it came to medical ninjutsu, becoming familiar with the advanced techniques. Sasuke also was on his was to mastering lighting and fire jutsu.

Naruto had created a dangerous fire jutsu called Blue Dragon. This combination of Wind and Fire ninjutsu allowed Naruto to surround himself in blue flames that took shape in a dragon form, this dragon could shoot out fire balls or eat enemies, dispelling the jutsu but disintegrating the enemy.

Sasuke had learnt the Chidori, and implemented it into his Kenjutsu, allowing for an intangible blade that could extend its reach tenfold, enhanced by lighting chakra. This Chidori Sword could penetrate anything.

The two boys were now eating their breakfast when a rather disturbing chakra pulsed through their ANBU tattoos. The boys put on their masks and headed to their training ground where they found Toad waiting for them.

"Fox, Lion. We have enemies approaching Konoha, prepare yourselves. You will be commanding the main ground forces with Shikaku Nara."

"Toad-Sensei, what village are these shinobi from?" Fox asks

"Kumo, the Raikage is believed to be here with his full assault force" Toad replies

"Thank you, Toad-Sensei," Fox replies

Toad then grabs both of the ANBU on the shoulder and Hirashins to the Hokage tower, where Hiruzen Sarutobi is decked out in full battle gear, ANBU Commander Dog and Jonin Commander Shikaku Nara.

"This battle will be such a drag… Fox, Lion come with me" Shikaku says

"Hai Shikaku-Sama" the two ANBU say in unison

* * *

The three ninjas walk towards the main gate, Shikaku explains that they are to act as support to the platoons and command them if necessary. The three elite ninjas walk through the streets of Konoha, shinobi at the ready, following them to the main gate.

Konoha's battle force at the front gate was around 3,000 as they were expecting a threat of equal size to storm the gate. To say that the ninja were nervous was an understatement, they were about to fight for their lives, families lives and the village's existence. The world would never see this type of siege warfare for years to come, this conflict that was to come would be the most epic, draining, costly and destructive war the world would ever see.

Fox and Lion made their way to the top of Konoha's main gate, they stood there with the platoon commanders, which were jonin.

'Kuruma?' Naruto asks

"**Yes Kit**"

'Got any advice for me? Any knowledge?'

"**Trust in yourself, you are powerful**"

'Thank you … frie… Kuruma'

"… **I sense my brother and sisters around**" Kuruma says

'What do you mean sisters?' Naruto thinks

"**I sense Gyuki, Matabi and … Chomei**"

'WHAT! So, you mean Fu is ALIVE?!'

"**I'm not too sure, but I think so yes**"

'Where is she?'

"**From my awesome readings, she is safe in an underground bunker in Konoha**"

'So, she is safe?'

"**Focus on the battle ahead, I'm sure Chomei wouldn't allow your vixen to die before you expressed yourself… and before you finna smash her**"

'… uh thanks'

"**Anytime Kit… now go kill some ass**"

Naruto stood there, tensing up every second. He notices this and takes some calming breaths, then turns to face Sasuke.

"You ready for this Lion?" Fox asks while clenching his fist

"Yeah bro, we're gonna come out as heroes" Lion replies

A flare is shot up in the air, signalling the approach of the Kumo army.

"Time to put our training to the test, eh bro?" Fox questions

"You are right, Fox" lion responds

The two ANBU then jump down to the ground, and start to walk towards the forest. There they see many Kumo ninja hiding, and sense many more. A man approaches, he is wearing oval shaped sunglasses, has a blue tattoo on his right cheek, white bandana and a Kumo jonin vest.

"Kumo Ninja, I suggest you turn you and your forces away, you will be destroyed" Lion says calmly

"Yo! NO CAN DO ANBU DOBE!" the man says

"Lion that's Kumo's eight tails Jinchuriki, Killer B, ranked S in the bingo book, known for his killer rhymes" Naruto states

"I figured" Sasuke replies

"Killer Bee, I am Konoha's ANBU Fox, I will now ask you one final time to leave, before I unleash hell"

"People say I'm a dummy! Your intelligence probably hasn't changes since you were in yo mama's tummy!" Bee replies

"Its your… **Funeral**" Naruto replies while throwing a flare kunai into the air, beginning the fourth shinobi war

* * *

**AN:**

**This chapter was hard to write caus I was gonna make them way too op but then I was like nah, not yet so I hope you enjoy this new twist.**


End file.
